Fates and Choices
by utsubame
Summary: [COMPLETED] The tribe chief has finally mated, but his new mate isn't who he seems to be. mpreg, 1x2, major AU
1. Of Healers and Saplings

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 1 : Of Healers and Saplings

It was late afternoon and all the children of the village had awoken from a mandatory nap forced on by their parents. They piled into one of the homes of the oldest villagers, knowing he would always be good for a story or two. The village was still bustling with activity, merchants and villagers alike trading along the narrow pathway that made up the main street of the smallish village. As the horde of children ran along the pathway, the crowd parted quickly, shouts of annoyance rising into the air as small bodies barrelled into legs of bigger ones.

"Damned kids," one crusty eyed merchant groused, picking his basket of cabbages off the floor.

"They are just children, sir," a tall slender man, with deep violet eyes admonished softly.

The merchant eyed the new arrival warily. He didn't seem local and the cut of his clothes made the boy, yes he was barely out of manhood, seem like one of those creatures out of the Forbidden Forest. The young man had almost delicate features and a fair complexion, but not enough to be called pale. He had broad shoulders and was slender around the waist and hips. Though deceptively slender, the merchant was familiar enough with whipcord strength to judge the boy to be strong enough to take him on in a fair fight and win easily. Overall, the merchant thought the boy was a pretty good looking kid, minus the long thick chestnut braid that hung down his back, hanging just above his hips. That gave him an almost effeminate look and the merchant hated men looking like women.

"What's it to you?" The merchant challenged.

Violet eyes flashed for an instant. "I'm not looking for trouble, just for the herb trader Howard," the boy backed up a few steps, indicating the every sense that he meant no harm and wanted no trouble.

The merchant waved his hand in the general direction where the herb trader can be found and watched as the young man disappeared into the crowd.

The bevy of young children found their destination easily and ran into the dusty shop calling at the top of their voices.

"Grandpa, Grandpa, we want a story," they chimed excitedly, clambering up onto an elderly man's lap.

"Now, now, children, be careful now," a middle aged man warned. "Grandpa Joe is not young enough for your exuberance. You want a story, you better behave."

The children sighed in unison. "Yes, Mr Howard, we will." Then they all gathered on the floor in front of the smiling old man, waiting for the story that was forth coming.

"What do you want to hear about today, little ones?" Grandpa Joe asked, voice weakened by age.

"Dragons."

"Fairies."

"Princesses."

"Evil sorcerers."

Came a cacophony of voices.

Both Howard and Grandpa Joe burst into laughter. "Tell you what, little ones? I will tell you a story about the legend of the Spirit Shifters."

Herb trader Howard stiffened. The Spirit Shifters were _not _legends. They existed within the Forbidden Forest. He had seen them before, hell, he was friends with one. But he held his tongue. This was his grandfather's story, not his.

The children squealed their agreement and settled down to listen to the tale.

"Well, the Spirit Shifters are a strange group of men. They live within the Forbidden Forest. It was said that they used to be normal men like you and me and they angered the Spirits of the Forest. You know that we aren't allowed inside the forest, but these bunch of arrogant young men believed they could tame the Spirit of the Forest."

Grandpa Joe stopped, seeing the wonder shining in the young faces before forging on. "So they went in, hoping to confront the Spirit of the Forest. The Spirit came to them in a form a beautiful young woman, and they were all instantly smitten. That means in love, little ones," he clarified seeing the incomprehension in the eyes of his audience. "They began to fight each other for her and the Spirit decided that these men were just too proud of themselves. One night, she stole their Spirits and made them one with the Forest. From then on, it is said that their souls roam the Forbidden Forest. Haunting it for all time."

Howard smiled at the fanciful tale. Spirit Shifters were not ghosts, but very virile and beautiful men. They were part of the Forest itself and they guarded its entrance jealously. No one knew what lies beyond the boundary of the Forbidden Forest, but Howard knew it was not ghosts. It was rumoured to be a most beautiful place where creatures of legends dwell. And these Spirit Shifters were their eternal guardians. The Shifters were able to take on the Spirit of another being and physically transform into that body, making them mysterious and elusive. If Howard had not met one of them, he would have continued to think they were ghosts of some kind. His first meeting with one of them had complete shocked him to the core.

He had been gathering herbs one day near the edge of the Forbidden Forest when he found a couple of men beneath an ancient tree. One of them, as unbelievable as it sounded, appeared to be heavy with child and giving birth. His mate had been injured and unable to help. Upon seeing him, both Shifters gone into a defensive stance, but the pregnant one was having some difficulty. Howard, appearing as non-threatening as possible, offered his services as a healer and delivered a beautiful baby boy with exquisite violet eyes. It was through them that he found out more about these elusive Shifters.

Apparently, all the Shifters _were_ men as legend dictated. They were apparently cursed to be the way they were long ago but the details of the curse and who did it to them was lost in the tomes of history. All they do remember was that they were supposed to guard the Forbidden Forest for eternity as it was a place of safety for all mystical creatures. They were intricately tied to the life of the Forest. They lived and died with it. Whoever made them the way they were, ensured that there would be no dwindling numbers amongst them as well. Certain Shifters were able to procreate. At birth, every single Shifter baby would be taken to the Ancient to be chosen to either be a sire of Shifters, a bearer of Shifters or a Healer. Three different types but no hierarchy. If the Ancient chose a child to be a bearer, there would be a tattoo of an ancient oak on the right shoulder of the child, while a Healer would bear on of a sapling and the a sire of the Shifters would not have any markings on his body. Howard had assumed that a child bearer would be the weaker one in a Shifter Tribe but was quickly disabused of this notion when the Shifter would had just gave birth killed a rampaging forest cat with one throw of a knife.

No, they were all equally strong, it was just the requirements of nature. They all had some mystical power given by the Ancient to serve the Forest. Healers, Hearers, Coaxers and they could all transform their bodies to imitate anything they desired. It was called Shifting. Howard wasn't sure of what all the other gifts were, as he was not allowed to be told.

"Howard," a quiet voice from the doorway jerked the herb trader from reverie.

"Duo," Howard hissed. "What are you doing here?" He stared hard at the violet eyed young man he had help bring into the world almost eighteen years ago.

"I need your help," Duo sounded dejected, his hands pulling at his long braid nervously.

Howard motioned with a slight tilt of his head towards the back of the shop, after seeing his grandfather still entertaining the children. He was followed by the young Shifter towards the back room. Duo Maxwell, younger son of a tribe leader and chosen by the Ancient as a Healer. One who Heals and will neither sire nor bear a child. Technically his godson and he loved the young man to pieces. He settled his body into a chair and motioned for Duo to do the same.

"What's wrong? You seemed trouble."

"I need you to help me with some herbs," Duo spoke almost reluctantly.

Howard's brow furrowed in concern. Was Duo sick? "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Duo hurried to assure, instantly realising the conclusion Howard had come to with _that_ kind of opening. "I'm fine, I need you to help me with a little….." Once again uncomfortable. "…Art." He pulled the collar of his crisp black shirt down to reveal his small tattoo of the tree sapling the signified his identity as the Healer of Shifters.

"What?" Howard was confused.

Duo took a deep breath. "I need you to make it into a tree."

XXxxXX

Three hours later, one dejected Shifter took to the air as an owl, winging his way through the night air back to the Forbidden Forest, one shoulder throbbing painfully. Duo had taken a big chance to leave the Forest to meet Howard but he knew of no other that would help him so unconditionally. Howard had become a major part of his life and his father had allowed the contact beyond the Forest boundaries. One reason was due to his status as a Healer, who normally had an instinctive need for independence and second, he trusted Howard, both as a Healer and as his son's godfather.

_I hope I did the right thing, Solo_ He cast the thought telepathically towards his errant brother, who right now was possibly far, far away with his _human_ lover. How Solo had met a _human_ lover, Duo had yet to find out, but when his brother found out he was to be mated to the tribe chief on the other side of the Forest, he had practically begged Duo to help him run away.

_Thank you, brother dear. You did good_ Came a ghost of a reply, barely there.

Solo and him cooked up this hair brain scheme. For Duo to replace him as the tribe chief's mate. A tribe chief would definitely need an heir and Duo already admitted to lacking certain abilities in that area. While Healers normally did mate, they were not mated with tribe chiefs and this duplicity could very well mean trouble for everyone. The violet eyed man figured to give his brother as much time to run as far as possible before he gave himself up to the tribe chief for punishment and hoped that was enough.

tbc..


	2. Of Meetings and Arguments

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 2 : Of Meetings and Arguments

Using the word irate to reflect Heero Yuy's present mood was mild to say the least. The twenty year old tribe chief of the eastern Shifter tribe paced his dwelling while casting baleful looks at his friend, the tall green eyed Trowa Barton and his Healer mate, Quatre Winner.

"I leave for patrol of the boundaries for two days, _two days_," Heero ranted. "How in all that is holy did I get promised to some bearer of Shifters during that time?"

Quatre paled at the emotion running through his leader. His empathic abilities had always been more developed more than others in this tribe. "Heero, it was your parent's final wish for you to be mated by the time you turned twenty," he reasoned, rubbing his chest as if it hurt.

The taller Shifter looked at the smaller blond with concerned eyes and turned a dark glare at his leader. "Suck it up Yuy, do your duty. Most Shifters have children before they are sixteen." The unspoken cadence of the sentence said, You hurt my little one, you asshole.

Heero, taken aback by the venom in the other Shifter's tone could only back down. Of course, Trowa was right. Most Shifters mated and bore children at as young as fourteen years of age but the eastern side of the Forest had been having some problems with encroaching humans and then some of the mystical creatures had started a war amongst themselves. Shifters were sent out to settle the upheaval with Heero at the helm. After all, they were the peacekeepers within the Forest. It was their duty. Due to this, Heero had not had the time for anything else, much less something as trivial as mating. Of course, his tribe didn't see their leader's happiness and the continuation of their tribe as trivial and took counter measures when, after an extended bachelorhood, their leader did nothing to find a mate.

"Who is he?" Heero asked, quietly, burying a headful of messy brown hair into his hands.

"His father is the tribe leader of the western Shifters. Has two sons, one a bearer, another a Healer," Quatre explained, aqua eyes shining with joy, now that Heero had ceased to be irritated with him, with all of them. "I heard that the Healer son is extremely powerful. I would love to meet him, some day. I heard he can heal a tree four months dead without batting an eye and…" He was stopped by his mate's hand over his mouth, Trowa's eyes glowing with amusement and tenderness. He pushed the other Shifter's hand away and said meekly, "I'm sorry."

Heero sighed, knowing of his tribe's leading Healer's ability to run off at the mouth. When excitement hit Quatre, he was like a charging deer. "I think I should be getting more information about the other one?"

Trowa chuckled with amusement, laying a hand on his mate's shoulder. "I believe the older son's name is younger than you, but not much. I'm not sure what he looks like, but I assure you he is acceptable."

"Acceptable?" Heero felt his anger climbing again. "You people make decisions for me and expect me to agree to _acceptable_?" He resumed his frantic pacing again.

"Heero," a breathless voice called from the entrance of his dwelling.

It was Wufei, his most trusted warrior, most vicious, most able, most calm, or used to be. What had made him so flustered?

"What's wrong Wufei?" Heero asked. "Another insurgence of the pixies? The trolls attacking the goblins again? What?"

"Your mate is here," the dark eyed Shifter grinned, a look of almost wonder on his face.

Heero heart dropped to his feet. "_Now?_"

XXxxXX

It had taken Duo almost three weeks either winging or running to get to the other side of the Forest. There had been a few incidences of unrests amongst the mystical creatures but he had done his best to avoid them. A Shifter's presence amongst them would have caused more stress to them and the possibility of an escalated problem. No, Duo decided, it was not his battle, he Healed, he didn't kill. Then he fingered the new tattoo uneasily. The tattoo marked him as one who upheld the law now, and not one who healed the after affects of a Shifter's justice.

By the Ancient, what had he gone a gotten himself into?

"Halt," a dark haired, dark eyed Shifter ordered. "State your intentions."

Duo rolled his eyes. It was an ancient greeting and he hadn't heard it in a long while. He grinned easily. "Here to procreate," he stated bluntly, pulling his shirt to reveal the tattoo that had altered his status. He decided a direct approach was the best.

The other Shifter winced at the explanation and appeared indecisive of either to smile or to be affronted. He finally decided on stunned. The dark haired Shifter's gaze travelled slowly down Duo's form, taking in the form fitting dark shirt and the way his pants clung to his legs and something flashed within them. Approval? For some odd reason, that brought a trace of warmth through Duo which he quickly squashed. He didn't deserve the approval. He was living a damned lie. He was hurting these people and it wasn't in him to hurt anything living.

"You are Heero's intended?" Dark eyed asked.

"I'm Duo Maxwell," Duo glossed over the fact that he didn't agree nor disagree with that statement. Minimise the lies. So Solo's intended was called Heero.

Dark Eyes stared at him for a while before nodding. "My name is Wufei."

"Nice to meet you," Duo smiled. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

And Wufei laughed. It sounded unusually rusty, as if he didn't do it often and by the shocked looks coming from curious Shifters, he didn't. There was a soft murmur coming from those congregated, their curiosity for their leader's mate increasing. After all, he was able to disarm the normally serious Wufei to actually laugh. What would he do for their stoic leader?

Duo tilted his head to the side. "Come on, the faster we meet, the faster babies can be made," he joked, but it felt sour in his mouth. There would _never_ be babies. How could he stoop to this level? Guilt ate at him, momentarily losing the lustre in his normally brilliant violet eyes.

Wufei shook his head at the tall braided man and flew towards his leader's dwelling, while Duo stood there, still smiling, letting the rest of the village take a good long look at him. Before long, Wufei came back with three others, one was smaller than the rest with aqua eyes and silky blond hair. Duo's empathy told him that this was their lead Healer. And the smaller blond was almost as powerful as him in healing, but as Duo was the more reckless one when it came to healing, it made him more powerful. The other was tall, even taller than he was, and he was considered tall amongst his own tribe. He had auburn hair with bright green eyes and by the way he had one arm across the blond's shoulders, Duo guessed that they were mated, or at least lovers. That meant the last person was Solo's, no, _his_ intended. He was slightly taller than the violet eyed boy, but only a little. A mess of brown hair fell carelessly over his forehead and dark blue eyes burned from beneath brown coloured bangs. His intended didn't look like he smiled much and had a weight of an entire world on his shoulders. Probably did.

By the Ancient, he was gorgeous. If Duo wasn't careful, he would find himself falling for this enigmatic leader. And this Shifter wasn't his to love, not now, not ever.

"Greetings, I'm Quatre, I'm the Healer here," the small blond stepped forward, both hands extended.

Duo took a deep breath and controlled his body's responses to the presence of another Healer and took the blond's hands in his. "The name's Duo."

Quatre's brow furrowed in confusion for an instant. There was a distinctive tremor, a sort of feedback from the hands he held. It was so slight that he almost missed it, but for the life of him, he couldn't place this sensation. It was almost familiar, yet _not._ Then he realised that he was gripping the violet eyed man's hands a little too hard and instantly released them. "Uh… and this is my mate Trowa."

The long haired Shifter almost sighed in relief. The Healer had almost recognised the resonance coming from him. "Nice to meet you," Duo worked to modulate his tone, which was definitely on its way to shaky.

"Hmm, I think agreeable is an apt word," Trowa laughed quietly, seeing the almost pole axed expression of his leader's face.

Quatre giggled uncontrollably.

It appears Wufei was as confused as Duo at this exchange.

Heero just appeared stunned. His intended was exquisite. He looked like one of the pixies that came to him for help last month, delicate yet strong. His irritation for his loss of control was still there, but he knew he shouldn't project that irritation onto Duo. Something this perfect shouldn't be the object of his annoyance. But yet, he still needed to lay the blame on someone, some how. There was no one but Duo.

"Hn," Heero turned and walked away.

Duo stared at the retreating back in annoyance. What the hell was wrong with this man? What ever did he do to annoy him this much?

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Tribe Chief," he called out.

He sudden found himself in Quatre's grip. By the Ancient, this little Shifter gave him a run for his money in terms in being tactile. Duo had to keep reminding himself to keep his barriers as high as possible.

"He's not happy with the arrangement," Quatre informed the new member of the tribe needlessly.

As simple as that, Duo had been accepted into the eastern tribe and mated with their leader. No arduous ceremony, nothing more than his ability to travel to his intended's tribe without an escort and alive.

"What did the hell did _I_ do?" Duo asked crossly. "It's not like _I_ arranged it."

"It's not you," Trowa explained.

Duo nodded. "Then it's the stick up his ass then?" He said loudly, causing some of the tribe to gasp and others to laugh uproariously. Wufei merely looked positively scandalised. "For the love of… Where does that idiot stay?" He swung smouldering violet eyes to Quatre who speechlessly pointed the way. "Thank you," he said, courteously before stalking towards the tribe chief's dwelling.

Heero had a hard time remembering to breathe. His mate was a real surprise to him but he told himself he could not have such a distraction in his life. He still had many things to do for his tribe and for the Forest and Duo would be an unwanted distraction. He already was. Heero couldn't seem to get his mind off the braided man before him, standing jauntily as if mocking him.

"Hey, Mr Tribe Chief," the melodic voice from outside had followed him into his private home.

"What do you want?" Heero growled at this unwanted intrusion.

"I just came half way through the damned Forest to meet you and all I get is a grunt?" Duo matched his mate's growl. His mate; a term that scared the hell out of him and when Duo Maxwell was scared, he reacted.

"I didn't want this," Heero bit out, letting him temper rise with the other Shifter's. If it was a fight Duo wanted, he would give him one. "I sure as hell didn't want _you_."

Duo flinched as if slapped, and couldn't stop the hurt from filling his being. He betrayed his tribe for this, for this Shifter who didn't want this match. He lost everything for _this._ Weeks of stress, worry, and guilt came crashing down on Duo and he was unable to stop the tears from pooling in his eyes.

"Thank you for being honest," he whispered before turning and bolted out of the dwelling.

_Oh shit,_ Heero thought. He knew he had said the wrong thing the moment he said it. He didn't mean it, but his new mate seemed to be able to push all the right buttons, or all the wrong buttons. He wanted to go after the braided young man but that would mean he would show a weakness and Heero Yuy was anything but weak. So, instead of trying to mend the rift, he let it widen into a crevasse.

tbc…


	3. Of Suspicions and Werebeasts

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 3 : Of Suspicions and Werebeasts

"Are you sure you are okay?" Trowa asked his leader's estranged mate who now sat in one of the rooms in his and Quatre's dwelling.

Duo shrugged. "Yeah," he said, listlessly. "I've always been the bounce back kind of person. Don't worry."

Trowa frowned, wishing fervently that killing his tribe chief wasn't a crime. He and Quatre both agreed that Heero went overboard this time. The poor Shifter was in a village all alone with no familiar face and was almost brutally been tossed out of his own mate's dwelling. While the stubborn Heero had tried to apologise for his cold welcome through various gifts, he had not tried in anyway to speak Duo in reconciliation.

"Trowa," Duo asked hesitantly. "Did you feel something at the patrol yesterday?"

The taller Shifter's warrior instincts quickly shifted into gear and he studied Duo. "What do you mean?"

Duo shivered slightly. "I think I might be imagining it, but I felt someone staring at me at yesterday's patrol." Now that he was an official warrior, he was required to go on patrols or to investigate anything Heero Heard from the Forest.

The tribe chief was required to be a Hearer and was almost all were gifted by the Ancient with it. A Hearer was a rare talent. The Forest spoke directly to a Hearer, telling him about the movements in the Forest. It was through this way, the tribe chief was able to sense when there was trouble within the Forest and send reinforcements accordingly. His father was a Hearer, so was his brother and his cousin as well. Duo was sure that if the Ancient hadn't chosen him as a Healer, would be a Hearer as well. The blood of it ran thick within the family.

Trowa smirked. "That would be Heero."

Duo felt a warmth flood him at that. "Heero?" Heero was staring at him? Then he frowned. It was a malevolent feeling, like someone meaning him harm. "Unless Heero wants me dead, I don't think so."

"Heero wants you dead?" Quatre joined the conversation, having just walked in.

"Explain," Trowa ordered.

"I have been having the same feeling for some time now." Duo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember a ghost of a memory. "I think it had been going on ever since…. Ever since… I began…" He bit his tongue at almost saying Healing. "…Going on patrols. I had always felt something observing me from afar. It had always made me uncomfortable, but it didn't seem as bad or as evil as I felt these past few days." He struggled to explain. "I know Shifters have been seen as peacekeepers and therefore, not really welcomed, so I thought it was just something like that."

"Then?" Quatre asked, scooting closer. His empathy told him that Duo was seriously troubled. For some reason, he trusted Duo's instincts.

Duo shrugged, unable to explain the vague unease. It just seemed he felt something like this before something bad happened to him. "I just thought this feeling would go away when I came here, but…"

"It followed you?" Trowa's interest sharpened.

"I… I don't know," Duo finished, uncertainly. He rubbed his arms lightly. "I just wished it would stop."

Silence pierced the room as the three stared at each other uneasily. Quatre cleared his throat loudly, breaking the tension as he intended.

"This is another apology," Quatre forced a sunny smile, lifting a dagger. He passed it to Duo.

Duo touched it almost reverently. He had come with almost nothing, but over the past few weeks, Heero had managed to gift him with clothes, weapons and other things a tribe chief would give his mate as mating gifts. Still a little stung from the welcome he received, Duo had tossed the more extravagant gifts into a Return-To-Heero-Mr-Stick-Up-His-Ass-Yuy Pile. The more practical ones had been kept and used. He tossed the dagger into that pile.

"Not keeping it?" Trowa lifted an auburn brow.

Duo shrugged. "Not practical."

"Duo, it's not like you hate him or anything you know," Quatre smirked. "I don't understand why the both of you can't be friends."

"I tried speaking to him and what did I get? Grunts. If he didn't have two legs, I would have thought he was a wild boar in disguise," Duo grouched, crossing his arms in front of himself, then wincing at the sore muscles there.

"Does it still hurt?" Quatre reached for him, concerned.

Duo smiled. "That's for being careless and clumsy. Don't worry, I was like that a lot in my previous tribe as well."

The Healer and his mate exchanged a look. They didn't seem to think Duo was clumsy in the least. During the last few patrols, Duo had come back hurt in some way, sometimes quite serious, like the gash to the head that bled badly, other times just a few bruises. Trowa had told Quatre that it seemed like Duo was targeted every time, yet, there was no reason for it. It was just very mysterious.

Trowa was about to mention it when a call came out.

"Warriors gather!"

Quatre watched in apprehension as Duo and Trowa rushed out the dwelling.

XXxxXX

Wufei had managed to corner Heero after many tries. It was as if the tribe chief was avoiding his closest friends, who was now siding with Duo against Heero's pigheaded stubbornness.

"I know you are my leader and all, but you are one big idiot," Wufei announced, falling into step with Heero.

"What do you want, Wufei?" Heero growled. "I'm in no mood to speak with you right now."

"I've seen how you stare at him when he's not looking. You like him," Wufei had on a small smile of satisfaction.

Heero turned on Wufei with a glare in his blue eyes. "I don't…."

"Don't lie to me, Heero. I know you better than anyone. I recognise that look," the dark haired Shifter warned. "You used to look at me that way."

Heero's eyes softened. He knew if his parents hadn't perished during one of the patrols, he and Wufei would have been mated now. They had grown up together but the death of Heero's parents had changed him as he was elevated to tribe chief. His duties to the tribe had taken him away from Wufei. While the two of them still pondered over what might have been, there really wasn't too much regret in it. They still cared for each other and Wufei wanted more than anything for Heero to let some of his sense of duty go and actually have a normal life for once. One that included a mate and hopefully children.

"He's a careless incompetent," Heero said, changing the subject. "He manages to get himself hurt almost all the time we go out. He also manages some how to take himself away from the main battle. I don't believe he has even killed anything before." Of course, he left out the fact his stomach clenched every time Duo ended a patrol bleeding. He refused to believe concern he felt for Duo was any different from that of a tribe member.

_Right_, his heart mocked viciously. _Keep telling yourself that and one eternity later, it just might come true._

Wufei's forehead furrowed with concern. "Heero, you've seen him move. He knows how to use weapons and his body. And we are supposed to protect, not kill all the time. But…" He grew speculative. "He does try to shy away from killing, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he is extremely graceful. Even with that silly long braid of his," Heero stared into space, a soft smile on his lips.

Wufei recognised that smile. He hadn't seen that in a long while and his heart leapt at knowing it was Duo who was bringing out in Heero once again.

"And, I don't think Duo clumsy. There is something wrong about the way things happen around him. Don't you find it odd?"

Heero was about to answer when a soft whisper that only he could hear came floating to him. He raised his voice, calling, "Warriors gather!"

The Forest needed the Shifters.

XXxxXX

"Look, Mr Stick-Up-My-Ass," Duo chattered, walking next to Heero during a patrol. "We are _mated_ now, but since it isn't consummated or anything, I would just like us to be friends. Is that a problem?"

Heero turned to the long haired Shifter and stared at him. It had been over a month now ever since Duo came to the tribe and had since moved into Quatre's dwelling. The two appeared to be fast friends. At the blond's behest, Duo had tried to establish a friendship with him, hoping to chip away at the animosity. The braided Shifter had long given up hope that Heero would ever feel anything for him, which was all the better. At least it wouldn't hurt anyone of them when it was time for him to leave.

Duo was surprised at the pain that suddenly shot through his body.

_I don't want to leave_, his mind whispered but he quickly squashed it. He had no place here and he couldn't carry out his duty as a Healer. Not if he wanted to escape with his life.

"You are supposed to be concentrating, Duo," Heero reprimanded harshly. "This is a patrol, not a party. We have no use for conversation in situations such as these."

Duo stopped abruptly, turning Heero at the same time. "Look, I'm not attracted to you…" _Liar_. "… And you are clearly not attracted to me as well. Why can't we be friends? I could always help you find another mate? We could find one we both like?" He tried to ignore the unexpected pang at that statement. For some reason, imagining Heero with someone else hurt.

If he admitted to himself, he came to Heero with some preconceived notion that the tribe chief would be like his father, strict and quick to discipline. Other than respect, he had not seen the villagers cower from Heero like his own tribe had sometimes did from his father. From his observation, Duo decided that Heero Yuy was a patient man who did everything for his tribe and was loved for it. He had seen the younger children clamber all over him once like a friendly tree, but instead of admonishing them as his father would have, Heero had merely played along, running after them, playing the monster. Duo felt his heart turn over at that sight.

Duo little apology pile grew higher, even if Heero never spoke to him in any other way but by way of command. He had told himself that he wanted to return Heero his gifts, but somehow or other, Duo kept all of them, looking through each item at night. He touched them, handled them, knowing it had come from Heero's hands. Duo knew his heart was on its way to being Heero's yet there was nothing he could do about it. Unfortunately, a very stubborn part of his mind refused to believe he, the exalted Lead Healer for the Western Shifters couldn't resist one Heero Yuy before he was Duo Maxwell's downfall.

_Choose a mate with you._

Heero was rooted to the spot, too shocked to form coherent thoughts and blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "You're my mate, I don't need another," before stalking off. He blush a deep crimson when he realised what he just said.

Despite the fact that they didn't stay together, Heero was ever aware of Duo's presence. A glimpse of his ridiculous braid or the sparkling violet of his eyes. He was always at the edge of Heero's awareness. The tribe chief didn't understand it, but it felt painful not seeing Duo and the ache eased abruptly when the annoying idiot came blabbering something or other. He remembered the conversation with Wufei a few weeks ago where the dark eyed Shifter had accused him of being in love with the braided idiot. He was obviously wrong and this was just a passing fancy. It would pass.

"I think you are attracted to him," Trowa said, in that deep silent tone of his.

Heero jumped.

"He has gotten you so distracted that you don't even hear me? I'm changing my observation, I think you are in love with him," Trowa said, dryly.

"I have no experience with that emotion nor will I ever experience it." Heero brushed it off, his eyes scanning the Forest for the werebeasts that was supposed to be there, hiding.

"You heart clenches when you think about him, your stomach twists when he smiles at you. When he touches you, you feel like you have died and gone to heaven. You are not truly alive until you see him in the morning," Trowa rattled off.

Heero blinked, his mind stopped working a while ago. Could Trowa be right? Could he be in love? It was too short a time for that. The long haired freak was at this tribe for only a short time.

"I fell in love with Quatre within minutes of meeting him. There is no long or short about it, Heero."

Did he just say it out loud?

Trowa laughed. "Yes, you did, twice now." His voice turned serious. "Heero, I have never seen you attracted to anyone like this and I think you should seriously consider what Duo is to you. Don't let him get away."

Heero turned to study the long haired Shifter he just walked away from. Duo looked good, as he stood relaxed speaking to Wufei about something. What was he feeling every time he stared at Duo? This nervousness? This sense of completeness. Was it what Trowa said? Was it really love?

XXxxXX

"Stop toying with him, Duo," Wufei warned. "He's a good friend and I don't like him being teased like that."

"You like him, don't you?" Duo asked, eyes wide.

Wufei blushed. "That was a long time ago. We decided it was not to be," he said, gruffly.

"I'm not teasing him, Wufei," Duo said quietly, his booted feet, scuffing the dirt beneath his shoes. "I think I may be falling for him, but that can't happen."

"Why not?" Wufei asked, confused.

Duo trained his eyes on the ground. "It just can't."

Wufei snorted softly. "I don't think you _may_ be falling for him, you are have." At Duo's shocked look, he forged on. "I've seen the way you look at him, that dreamy eyed nonsense."

"I… I need more proof."

"From yourself?" Wufei was incredulous.

"How am I to know if this is not just some dumb infatuation?" Duo reasoned.

Wufei appeared deep in thought. "Well, I have heard that if you are willing to die for someone, that usually means you are in love."

Duo barked a short laugh. "That usually means you are _insane._ Nothing is more precious than life," he stated with his Healer's conviction. He would never trade a life like this, it was just too much insult to the Ancient.

"Werebeast attack!" Came a cry and every Shifter went into defensive mode.

The creatures were coming out of the shadows in dozens, their ruby red eyes flashing and their sharp fangs flashing. In their hands were clutched long deadly spears. The battle began in earnest around Duo, who gripped his own weapon indecisively. He couldn't kill. He musn't.

"Damn it, Duo," Wufei called out, his Shifted hands of claws ripping the heart out of one of the attacking creatures. "Snap out of it."

Out of the corner of Duo's eye he saw Heero backed into a corner, fending off two of them and a third crept from behind, weapon poised intent on killing.

"No," he cried. "Heero! Look out!" And Duo ran, faster than he had ever done in his life to Heero, to someone he never wanted to see hurt, ever. The werebeast threw the spear and time slowed. Duo felt himself skitter to a stop behind Heero's unprotected back just as the spear found its mark, in Duo chest.

He fell to the ground in an agonised cry, clutching at the bleeding wound, his last thought was, '_I'm willing to die for him'_, before the Forest faded to darkness.

tbc…


	4. Of Healings and Confessions

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 4 : Of Healings and Confessions

Pain.

The first sensation was agony.

Where was he? He felt so hot.

"Duo," a soft called out to him. Worried, concerned, angry?

He moaned softly, his back arching with pain.

"You have to stay awake," the fear in the voice was palpable. "Please, for me. Stay with me."

Heero, he thought blearily.

"Y' hate me," Duo muttered softly. "Didn't want me."

He was gathered into strong arms. "I lied."

And he knew no more.

Heero knew the moment Duo lost consciousness and intense fear gripped his heart. This was not happening. His mate, whom he had spent the last month observing was not dying.

"Where the hell is Quatre?" He yelled at Wufei, who was nursing a bleeding cut from the weapon of a werebeast.

"He's been exhausted, the other Healers are coming, Heero."

No, he didn't have time, Duo didn't have time. Idiot, his mate was an idiot. Why didn't Duo just kill the stupid thing instead of taking that damned spear meant for Heero? Why didn't he just kill? No matter how many battles they engaged themselves in, he noticed that Duo _never_ attacked, _never _took a life but was willing to give up his own to save another. Freaking idiot. And now, this idiot might be leaving him forever.

"No," Heero threw his head back with a wail. "I have still so many things to tell you, to share with you. You can't leave me just yet, love. Yes, you braided idiot. You wormed you stupid way into my heart without even trying. What magic do you have? How could you do this to me?" He whispered the words softly into the prone Shifter's ear, his hand on Duo's chest. The faltering heartbeat beneath the leader's hand steadied, though still faint.

If Heero was unsure before, he was certain now. It was love. Pure and unadulterated. He loved Duo Maxwell and he hoped to the Ancient he would be able to tell him that.

Heero felt a momentary triumph at the steadied heartbeat, his mate reacted to him. He was still there. At a loss of what else to do, Heero talked.

"I want to hold you in my damned arms since the first day you stood outside the village territory, appearing for the world as if you just came by a walk in the park. Do you know how you charmed all my tribe? Your stupid smile and you easy joking, they all love you. Even me. And Wufei, he actually laughs now," Heero rambled, desperate to keep the injured Shifter anchored to the physical plain.

_You don't hate me? _A telepathic whisper came weaving through Heero's mind. It was a signature he recognised, it was Duo.

_Never, you enchanted me. But you made me want things, made me weak. I can't be weak_ Heero threw his entire soul at the communication. He never knew Duo could communicate telepathically, or if they could when they were not properly mated. But Duo was strong. Not even Quatre was able to achieve this level of telepathic communicationwhile being this weak.

_Not…weak. Never…_

_I think I love you, Duo. I have never loved before and I don't know what to do about it_ Heero confessed, feeling the other man growing weaker, his blood pooling around the two of them. So much blood.

_Me… too. Scared…_

_We'll learn together_

_No… time… sorry…_

"Damn it, you are _not_ dying on me. Do. You. Understand?" Heero yelled telepathically and as well as out loud, startling Wufei, who continued to hover close by. "Get anyone, any Healer. Please, Wufei," Heero begged, tears slipping out of his dark blue eyes. "He's saying goodbye. I don't want him to say goodbye."

"How…" Wufei decided that this was not the time for questions and ran off to drag a Healer over to his leader's mate if need be.

XXxxXX

The first thing Duo felt was thirst. Oddly there was no pain, not even a twitch, but he felt so tired, so weak, as if he had carried out an extensive healing all by himself.

"Drink this," a familiar voice ordered and a cup was pressed to his lips.

He dutifully drank, and was pleased as the ice cold water took away some of the dry scratchiness of his throat. Deciding it was high time his eye obeyed his brain, he force his eyes open and saw a very tired, very worried Heero and a room he recognised as seeing only once before. The day he came. Shit, he was in Heero's dwelling. He lurched to a sitting position, only to have the entire room swam around him.

Heero's arms came around him, supporting him until the dizziness passed.

"You need to rest. The Healers didn't do a complete job. They were too tired," Heero warned, lowering the braided man back onto the bed.

"How long?" Duo asked weakly.

"About a week," Heero replied, his voice anguished. "You lost so much blood. Why?"

Duo slowly reoriented himself with the loss of time as the memories of the battle came back to him. The werebeast attacking Heero, no one else left to protect him. Couldn't kill, what could he do? "I had a spear through my chest that's why."

Heero looked as if he had swallowed his tongue. "I meant, why did you step in front of me." He seemed in no mood for jokes.

The other Shifter sighed. "I…" Duo really didn't have a ready answer for that. No ready flippant answer, that is. He couldn't just come out and said he would gladly exchange his life for Heero's to see him safe from harm now, could he?

A stray memory, somewhat dreamlike, floated towards him. Heero saying something, asking him to hold on. Was it real? Or just something his mind made up because his heart wishes desperately for it to be true?

"You didn't need to take that wound for me. You could have killed it. They were on a rampage," Heero sounded almost angry.

Duo looked away ashamed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain it to me, damn it," Heero growled, incensed. "I will not have an incompetent man on my team when the need to kill arises. You could have caused the death of another man."

The braided Shifter flinched as if hit. "I've never killed before." He admitted softly.

"How are you a Shifter then? I thought only Healers never killed."

Duo paled, needing desperately to lead Heero out of that line of thought. "Well, excuse me if my area isn't a hothouse for battle like yours is," he threw back, raising on one elbow. He fell back limply, energy expended at that one small movement, panting harshly.

Heero made a small noise that resembled a slight grunt. "Just rest. It's not over, though," he warned. "We will speak of this later."

Now or later, Duo could never tell the truth and he hated himself for it.

XXxxXX

"If you persist in not defending yourself, I will just have to keep you out of patrols," Heero told Duo irritably, helping his mate stem the flow of blood from a gash in his thigh.

"I keep telling you, I will not kill," Duo gritted his teeth painfully, knowing Heero was being more rough than usual on purpose.

Heero shook his head, resigned. "Trouble seems to find its way to you like a damned beacon in the dark," he muttered darkly. The previous month's near brush with death had frightened Heero more than he wanted to admit.

Duo was still stubbornly silent on the reason for his non-killing position and nothing Heero said could force the reason out of him. That was easily remedied if all the creatures in the Forest didn't find Duo as a convenient target. Heero began to suspect a plot against his mate's life. He laughed silently. Who would want to kill the sometimes idiotic Shifter? He was annoying as hell, but that was about it.

"It's not my fault," Duo muttered. He felt slightly uncomfortable being in Heero's dwelling. He was carried into what would have been their home the moment he limped into the village with a bleeding leg.

Heero had judged it to be non-threatening and Quatre had not been called for. He had gently cleaned and bandaged the wound himself, not allowing anyone else to touch his mate. Trowa and Wufei had smiled indulgently at this blatant claim in ownership and from the confusion written all over Duo's face, he didn't understand Heero was taking a step towards reconciliation. The two pitied Heero. He was going to have his hands full.

"I didn't say it was."

"Implication is the same as saying it explicitly, Heero Yuy."

"I didn't imply it, either, Duo Maxwell," Heero loomed over Duo, who was sprawled on his bed, tempering rising. No one could push his buttons as effectively as Duo could.

Something flickered in Duo's eyes for a brief moment before the familiar glint was back. "Don't you dare threaten me, Heero Yuy. I'm not your mate," he stopped. "Well, not officially, we didn't do anything for you to have any control over me."

That was the wrong thing to say. The desire to _do something _to Duo had been running constantly through Heero's head for days now. He pinned Duo onto the bed, his head hovered inches from his mate's. "That can be easily remedied." Ignoring the sudden flash of fear in Duo's violet eyes, Heero gently pressed a soft kiss on lips he had been dreaming of for months, a pink tongue flicking out to tease it open.

Duo was taken aback. There was a brief moment of fear when he thought Heero was about to attack him. The fear intensified with the soft touch of Heero's lips and the jolt he felt with it. For a moment he wanted to just give in to his feelings a melt against his mate's body and let instinct take over.

"No," Duo yelled, panicked, pushing the stronger Heero off him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I was doing?" Heero asked, gently. For some reason, his mate's fear disturbed him deeply. "I'm consummating our mating, as is my right."

Duo was horrified. He had let the lie go too far. He can't let Heero go through with this no matter how much he wanted it. Without the consummation there was nothing Heero could do to him if he was found out, but if it had, his life was surely forfeit. On the other hand… No, there was no other hand. This cannot happen, pure and simple.

Heero watched conflicting emotions running through Duo. Desire was definitely there, the press of Duo's arousal against his thigh earlier was a huge indication of that. Fear? Possibly, of the unknown. Uncertainty, guilt? "Why are you thinking about this? I thought this was what you wanted that first day you barged into my dwelling?"

"I.."

Heero reached out a brushed a stray lock of hair away from Duo's cheek. "Tell me to stop," he trailed his fingers from Duo's jawline down to his smooth neck, teasing the hollow there, pleased to see Duo swallowing reflectively. His mate seemed at a loss for words. Pressing his advantage, Heero replaced his fingers with his lips, even as his hands ran down Duo's side, teasingly. He felt the long haired Shifter's body tightened convulsively at the touch, as if trying to resist Heero and failing miserably. "Tell me you don't like this," he whispered against Duo's lips, seeking entry with his tongue, smiling at the whimper of need rising from deep within Duo's throat. "Tell me…"

"I love you," Duo whispered, loss in an ocean of desire Heero's skilful hands had stirred, the words slipping out unrealised.

But not unrealised to Heero, he stilled, eliciting a moan of protest from the aroused mate under him. His hear felt full. He wasn't aware of how badly he had wanted to hear Duo said those words until he said them. "I love you, too, little one. Let me?" He asked for permission.

Duo nodded with passion dazed eyes. "_Yes_!" He groaned, lost.

No more words were exchanged as the found pleasure and love within each other's bodies.

Duo came back abruptly to himself with Heero draped all over him. No matter how much he tried to feel guilt within himself, he just couldn't get the silly smile off his face. This felt so right. He knew the truth was going to come out sooner or later, but for once in eighteen years, he was happy and not afraid for his life. He felt he deserved some happiness, even though it may be extremely short lived.

"I'll hold on to you for as long as I can, love," he whispered to the sleeping Heero.

"Love you," Heero mumbled, tightening his hold Duo, as if afraid he would disappear.

"I love you too, my heart," Duo told him, stroking the arms that were wrapped around him.

For as long as I can, Duo told Heero silently.

If Duo only knew there wasn't very much time left.

tbc…


	5. Of Truth and Punishment

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 5: Of Truth and Punishment

Duo felt his body vibrate with the power rising within Quatre. The smaller blond was hunkered next to an injured Shifter after a skirmish at the border of the Forest, a soft glow of his energy rippling the air around him. The braided man felt a hunger to join his powers with the Healer's. As the glow faded, Quatre stood up unsteadily and Duo was quick to support him. The braided Shifter felt extremely guilty. The blond Healer was expending huge amounts of his own energy in Healing both Shifters and the Forest alike and Duo didn't even make a move to help him.

"You need to rest, Quat," Duo tightened his grip on the smaller Shifter's elbow as the blond turned towards another injured.

"Later," Quatre gasped, weakly, his face pale with exertion.

Heero had acknowledged his inability to kill and had commissioned him to protect the tribe's lead Healer. It was also to protect his love from getting hurt. Since Healers don't usually come out in battle until the end of it, Duo had been spared many scenes of carnage and the need to take a life.

Duo dug in his heels. "No," he stated firmly. "You don't have anymore reserves, Quat. Let them Heal the rest."

"Not strong enough. I'm the only one," Quatre swayed before falling limp into Duo's arms.

The braided Shifter cursed loudly before lowering the unconscious Healer onto the ground. Most of the attack party was still far away, subduing the last of the rebellion. That meant Heero and Trowa were still far away from them. And with all the other Healers weakened by the pain of the burnt Forest, Trowa was the only one able to sustain the exhausted Healer with his own energy.

Quatre's breathing was laboured, as if in pain, a slight sheen of sweat covering him. His skin was ashen and at that point in time, Duo thought he was going to die. He had seen this before, Healers pushing themselves to the brink of death by over taxing themselves. Quatre was his friend, he can't just sit here and watch his friend die. Never, he couldn't. Taking a deep breath, Duo let his defences crumble and reached out to the prone blond.

_Quat, can you hear me?_ Finding the energy signature of the other Healer was as easy as finding his own two hands in the dark.

_Duo?_ Quatre sounded weak, but shocked.

_Take from me. I can help _And the braided Shifter opened himself fully. He moaned in pain as the sensations of the injured, dead and dying echoed against his Healer senses. The Forest was also keening softly, in pain at being burnt.

_Duo, no! _Quatre sounded shocked. _Not by yourself! You could get…._

The rest of what the blond Healer wanted to say was washed away by a tide of _need_, the need to make everything right again. His power rose from him, blunting the pain from others and filled him with ecstasy. It had always been like this, the rapture of Healing. He felt the power glow around him, gathering energy before rushing out of him, into the ground, into the Forest, into Quatre, into the moaning Shifter next him to everything that told him of their pain. Their pain disappeared, the Forest's pain disappeared. What was left was his own. What had he done? No one should know he was a Healer. What the hell did he just do?

The last thing he remembered was Quatre's worried aqua eyes staring down at him before everything turned black.

XXxxXX

"You lied to me," Heero stared at his mate, who was curled into a ball, on their bed.

"I didn't mean to, I swear," Duo sobbed, knowing he would have to renounce his mate now that his status as Healer was made public.

"Why?" Heero asked, his voice harsh.

"Because… because…." Duo stuttered, backing away from the dangerous glare in Heero's eyes.

"WHY?" Heero thundered, grabbing the Healer by his shoulders and shaking him.

"Because I will have to leave you if you ever find out!" Duo yelled back. "Damn it, I don't want to leave," he continued in a small voice.

Heero appeared stunned. He knew in his heart he would forgive Duo no matter what he did but he still couldn't help feeling hurt by this. Had everything Duo told been a lie all this while? Did Duo really love him as he constantly professed? Can he believe it?

"I love you, Heero Yuy. I can't be what you want. I can't give you what you need," Duo stared resolutely on the ground, unwilling to see the condemnation in his love's eyes.

"Then tell me why you did it," Heero said, evenly. He wished desperately Duo would look at him. While everything about him can tell a lie, Duo's eyes never lied, not when they looked into Heero's.

Duo sighed. "My brother's name is Solo…." He began.

"I was all a game to the both of you?" Heero couldn't believe the story he heard.

"No!" Duo's head snapped up and was pinned by angry cobalt. "I never expected to fall in love with you. I never expect to like it here so much, I never…" The sincerity in his voice pierced Heero's heart but the other Shifter was wary of more lies from his seemingly honest mate. "Please believe me." He begged. "Even if you doubt everything else about me, never doubt that I love you."

Heero turned away. "How can I not?" He couldn't mask the pain he felt anymore than the desire to believe everything Duo was telling him. His mind and his heart were pulling him in two directions and his heart was clearly winning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Duo searching through his chest before seeing a glint of steel. Heero swung around, his stance guarded. Was all Duo said all a lie and now plotting to kill him? "Put that down," he ordered Duo, seeing the gleaming ceremonial knife in his slim hands.

Duo ignored him and stalked past him, snagging his mate's hand and pulling him out of their dwelling towards the centre of the village.

"Let go," Heero snarled, but was amazed by his mate's strong grip.

Duo finally did, when the two of them were standing in the middle of the village, the tribe looking on, curious, but not seriously condemning. After all, the presence of a strong Healer was nothing to be ashamed about and as the mate of their tribe chief. It may be a shame that he would not be able to provide them with an heir, but Heero had been different since Duo arrived and turned the Shifter's once orderly life upside down. Less stiff.

"My name is Duo Maxwell," Duo announced to the gathering throng.

Quatre and Trowa pushed their way to the front of the crowd, watching the scene unfold. Wufei joined them, a sense of disquiet about him. His body language told the other two that he too was uneasy about the lies told but there was grudging respect for Duo in the way he was now facing his misdeeds.

"I was… am a Healer, once of the Western Shifter. I have never been a bearer and I will never be." Duo pulled down the top of his shirt to reveal his tattoo, now reduced to a sapling. "I have done this village wrong," he continued in a strong voice, never wavering and dropped to his knees in front of Heero. He held up the knife offering it to his mate, violet eyes determined. "I now offer my life as forfeit," he hung his head in shame.

A low roar of surprise erupted from the crowd as a surprise ran through them. Heero took a step back staring down at Duo, stunned. Duo never moved from his position of obeisance, the ceremonial knife still held over his head.

Quatre recognised it, it was a Healer's life, a knife used for initiations for all Healers. It was sacred to a Healer which signifies the letting for their blood, their life to sustain the Forest and all Shifters. For all Healers, the ceremonial knife was the representation of their life. Duo was now handing it over to Heero. He hoped Heero understood its significance. Judging from the intensity in Heero's dark blue eyes, the blond Healer knew he did.

"Stand up," Heero hissed. "You are my mate and I will not have you abasing yourself like this. And you are a damned Healer, you owe respect to no one, now _get up_!" He bent down, grabbed Duo's forearm roughly and jerked him up.

Guilt ridden violet eyes met cobalt, shimmering with tears. "I'm not your mate," Duo clarified in a carrying tone. "I have forfeited right the moment I lied to you. I have no pride left as a Healer. I have hurt instead of Heal. And as the tradition dictates, a Healer that cause hurt shall be put to death by his own knife. Here which I give to you, tribe chief." They were words of ceremony, ancient words that bespoke of Duo's desire to embrace death, to admit his guilt.

"Duo," Quatre barked. "You never hurt us!"

Duo turned to look at his friend, smiling sadly. "I did, aren't you all hurt by my lies? Wouldn't the tribe suffer from civil war and unrest if I cannot produce an heir for the tribe chief?" His expression grew determined. "If you are not going to take my life as repayment for debt, I will do it myself." He raised the knife, the tip aimed at his chest. He closed his eyes, and brought the knife down. "I love you, Heero, always," he whispered a final goodbye, preparing for the feel of the pain of death.

Someone screamed as journey of the knife was halted abruptly. Duo peeked through chestnut bands and saw Heero's fist tightly clasping the blade, blood dripping down the knife.

"Heero," Duo exclaimed, coming to his feet. He made to grab Heero's hand but the other, pushed it away, taking the knife from him.

"The Healer has offered me his life," Heero announced to the villagers, holding up the bloody knife. "I have accepted. It is now mine to do as I please." He turned and stalked away.

"Heero?" Duo called after him, uncertain.

Heero turned. "And it is my pleasure that the Healer remain alive." This time, he didn't look back. He was hurt by Duo's duplicity but he was, more certain than anything, sure that Duo loved him with all his heart. He had been willing to die for Heero, twice and no amount of obligation, as Healer or otherwise called for that. He wanted the long haired Healer more than anything he had in his entire life and now that he got it, there was no way he was going to let him go.

"Heero," Duo had caught up with him. "You can't do this. I shouldn't be allowed to live." He was angry. Angry that his mate would deny him this one small control in life. He had lost everything and yet his mate refused to let him have what's left of his pride, to do what was right.

Heero entered their dwelling before continuing to speak. They need to settle this, and they can only do this in private. "When I took your ceremonial blooding knife, you effectively gave me control of your life. I say you live." He crossed his arms and tried to stare down Duo.

"You are supposed to kill me! I _lied_ to you," Duo was getting panicked. His well thought out plan of dying was rapidly disintegrating. Would he actually have to face Heero after all he did? "I ruined your life! If you won't kill me, I will do it myself," Duo threatened, lunging for the knife still clutched in Heero's bleeding hand.

Duo found himself sprawled on the floor, his right cheeking stinging with pain and lips bleeding where a tooth cut. He stared up at Heero, stunned into silence.

"You talk about hurting me," Heero said, voice tightly controlled but the rage he felt was hovering close by. "You lied true, but you also said you love me, unless that is a lie itself."

"No! Heero, I never lied about that," Duo protested.

"Silence!" Heero cut him off. "So, you want me to kill someone that loves me, and that I love as well. That is not hurting me? You are a coward, Duo. It takes more courage to face your wrongs than to run away from it." He knelt down in front of Duo, reaching out to brush his fingers across the bruise. "I need you, Duo. Don't make me do something that I'll regret," Heero told him, voice leaden with sadness.

Duo felt like he took a punch to the gut. He had never thought to put it in that perspective as well. He was selfish and a coward. He tried to make Heero do something that he would probably regret for the rest of his life. How could he… He swallowed the lump in his throat. Heero was better off with someone who didn't try to pull his beating heart out of his chest most of the time. He got up and walked to his chest of drawers, pulling out his the clothes his came to the village in and made to walk out when was confronted by a Heero shaped wall.

"Where are you going?"

"You are right, I don't deserve you," Duo told him.

Heero gripped Duo's arm almost painfully. "You are leaving me?"

"You think I want to?" Duo pulled his hand out of the vice like grip. "I know what it means to be a tribe chief's mate. I can't give you what you want."

"And what do you think that it?" Heero wanted to shake this innate stubbornness out of his mate. What Duo was thinking he would never understand.

"An heir."

"I…" Heero couldn't deny that was what he needed but not what he _wanted._ He needed an heir, but he wanted Duo. Why can't his mate see that?

"I will never set foot into this dwelling again until I can bear you children," Duo told Heero decisively, pushing him aside.

Heero grabbed his mate from behind, desperation making him hold on tight. "I have your knife, you have to do what I tell you," he buried his face in Duo's shoulder.

Duo leaned against Heero, savouring the feel of his mate's body, probably for the last time. "You have control of my life, not my will. I am still an independent Healer. I go where I will. I'm sorry, but I can't do this to you," he told Heero gently. "You need a mate that can…"

"I need you," Heero cried. "Please don't leave me. No one blames you for being who you are."

Duo turned Heero's arms. "I'm not leaving you. I have to right to you. You have to let me go."

Heero tightened his arms. "Never."

"Think of the tribe, Heero," Duo sighed.

For a long while, Heero was silent, presumably thinking of the good of the tribe. With a shuddering sigh, his arms around Duo loosened but didn't let go. "You are always right, my love."

That endearment tore at Duo's heart. This would probably be the last time he would hear it from Heero's lips. "Goodbye, Heero."

Heero stopped him. "Please," he begged. "One more night, just… just this one more time."

How could he deny Heero anything? Duo smiled warmly, just a hint of sadness. Nothing would mar tonight's memory. He leaned forward, touching Heero's wounded hand with his power, Healing the cut just as he stepped in for a kiss. Everything will be perfect tonight, this one last time.

Hours later, Duo was still clasped in Heero's tight embrace, unable to make an escape. "I'm so sorry, love. I did this to us. If you weren't who you are and I'm not who I am, we would be perfect," he whispered, tracing his fingers across Heero's sleeping features.

_Ancient, if you can hear me, please, let us be together _Duo sent a soft prayer outward with all his heart.

_The only way that can come to pass, if you somehow get pregnant, fool,_ his mind mocked him mercilessly.

_Then let it be so,_ his heart begged. _Let is be so._

As Duo slipped off to join Heero in slumber, he swore he could almost hear a soft laughter of amusement.

tbc…


	6. Of Miracles and Oak Trees

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 6: Of Miracles and Oak Trees

Quatre was a natural worrier, and has been tagged more than once as a mother hen by Trowa, Wufei and sometimes in a rare fit of frustration, his tribe chief, Heero. He was a Healer and it was normal for him to worry and had a need to nurture things. Oft times, his concern for certain things, or for certain people had been brushed off by Trowa as excessive but this time, his tall mate agreed with him.

Duo was not well.

It had been almost two months since Duo moved out of Heero's dwelling to stay by himself out in the Forest. There had been a blessed period of peace during that time but it had only served to enhance the violet eyed Shifter's pain. There had been nothing to do and therefore left more time for him to worry and reflect and wallow in guilt.

_I will never set foot into this dwelling again until I can bear you children,_ was Duo's parting words to his mate. It had sealed his fate. He would never be with his handsome tribe chief ever again. It made him want to weep in pain. Duo remembered the pain those dark blue eyes at that announcement.

Duo hugged himself, remembering how the proud leader of the eastern Shifter had held onto him tightly, begging him not to leave, ensuring that, while it was his duplicity, he was loved and no one would blame him for trying to help a brother. That last night of passion before he left, the almost desperation in Heero's embrace. He had wanted so much to stay, but it wouldn't be fair to his mate. Heero needed an heir, deserved one.

"You are my mate, I will never have another," Heero had yelled desperately at his departing back the morning after a selfless night of passion.

With almost two months past, Duo was beginning to believe that no one actually hated him within this tribe. While there some unhappiness that the tribe chief may have to give his position to a relative and not to his heir, for the most part, the tribe had been forgiving and had been willing to accept a Healer for the tribe chief's mate. That had only deepened Duo guilt. He didn't deserve their kindness. He didn't deserve Heero.

"You shouldn't be out here," Quatre said, quietly, coming from behind the despondent violet eyed Healer. "You don't look at all well."

Duo managed a rueful smile before lowering his eyes to the ground. He had been constantly depressed these past few weeks, not eating, and not sleeping well. His condition was starkly apparent to Quatre and others of the tribe, especially Heero who had come more than once to rail at him about taking care of himself, or at least, let Quatre.

"I'm fine," he told the blond Healer tiredly.

Quatre hunkered down next to his friend and place a palm against the other Healer's forehead, checking for a fever. Duo flinched at the contact.

"I'm fine," he insisted.

"No, you are _not_," Quatre hissed. "You have lost so much weight, you have dark circles under your eyes and I know you have been getting tired easily. You are not taking care of yourself. Why don't you move in with us? Trowa has asked me to ask you."

"I don't deserve your kindness, Quatre," Duo turned away from the blond and leaned back against the rough bark of the tree he had been resting under.

Duo learned that day that an annoyed Quatre was not a gentle Quatre.

The small Healer grabbed Duo's shirt and hauled him up with surprising strength. "I don't care what you do or don't deserve. You are a member of my tribe. By the Ancient's command, I have a duty as Healer to care for those in my tribe and those under the tribe's territory. By not letting me take care of you, you are making me amiss in my duties. I don't care if you think you are a failure, but I won't let you make me into one. Do. You. Hear. Me?"

Hear him? Quatre was practically blasting those words into Duo's face. He would have to in an eye of a storm for the violet eyed Healer to miss a single word the other Healer said.

Duo quirked a tired grin. "Yes, Master," he said, softly with amusement.

"Come home with me?" Quatre asked, wide eyed aqua eyes pleading silently.

Duo winced. No one in the entire tribe could combat Quatre's wide eyed pleading look. It could somehow guilt you into doing almost anything. "I will go back to your dwelling with you. But I have no more home."

The blond Healer winced at that, but nodded his agreement. The next hour saw Duo being excessively mothered by the tribe's leading Healer. Duo felt like an interloper within the Healer's dwelling. It was a private place for him and his mate and he felt like he was intruding on that. Duo knew he was not well, not sick precisely, but not altogether there. He had done what Quatre had asked him to, taken herbs; ate good food, slept well but the fatigue continued. There were times when he couldn't even stay up for lunch without a nap after breakfast, sometimes he wasn't even awake enough for breakfast. Quatre couldn't Heal what he couldn't understand and as far as the small Healer could see, there was nothing physically wrong with his friend. And he couldn't heal depression. That would have to be solved between his leader and his beautiful mate.

One morning two weeks after Quatre had thrown Duo's butt into his dwelling found the two of them having a late breakfast.

"I think they should be done soon," Quatre said, worriedly. There had been some human activity along the border. They appeared to be hunting the unicorns and a party had been sent out to chase the humans away.

Duo yawned. "Don't worry about Trowa, Quat. He can take care of himself. Besides, there's Hee…" He trailed off. "There are people looking after him."

The blond nodded, still nervously twisting his hands. He studied Duo carefully, concern creased on his brow. The long haired Shifter was tired again and it was barely noon. The signs of fatigue had gone with the extra care Quatre had given, but his friend still tire so easily. More than that, over the fast few weeks, it almost seemed that Duo had somehow grown even more attractive. His eyes seemed brighter and the silky texture of his chestnut hair seemed more pronounced. Even the other tribe members had commented on the wonderful appearance of their leader's mate. While in all appearance Duo seemed to be glowing with health, he still wasn't able to do much without exhaustion over taking him. That worried Quatre. Nothing he did seemed to be working to restore his friend's exuberance.

"You need a nap if we are going to go out later," Quatre announced, going round the table and pulling the other Healer to his feet.

"Don't want a stinking nap," Duo complained petulantly, but unable to stifle a huge yawn.

Quatre smiled. "You need one." He tucked Duo into bed and the other Healer was asleep before the blond left the room.

XXxxXX

_Quatre calm down_ Duo threw the thought irritably.

_Trowa's dying_ Quatre keened. _I can feel him leaving me. I can't…_

Two wolves ran like the wind toward the site of the carnage. News came in early that while the humans have been successfully driven away, there had been many Shifters injured in the process. And some were dying. The Forest was sustaining their lives, but the hurt inflicted to the Forest was making it difficult for it to keep the Shifters alive. The Healers had to Heal the Forest before the Forest could Heal the Shifters.

Duo swallowed when he first saw the remnants of the battle field. His senses told him that the land was in pain and crying out. Blood was splattered everywhere and so were the bodies of moaning human and Shifters alike. The bodies of the humans would be absorbed by the Forest once they Healed it, but the Shifters would heal with the Forest. If the Healers make it in time. No one could Heal death in a Shifter. Even Duo couldn't do it, and he had tried once, only to nearly kill himself in that endeavour.

"Duo," Heero was holding his mate's elbow, supporting him. "Are you all right?"

When had Heero come so close to him? "I'm fine," Duo pushed his mate's hand away. "I have work to do," he said, turning away, not before hungry violet eyes devouring his love, ensuring that Heero was not hurt in any way. He felt more than saw Quatre's mourning over a fallen figure.

"Trowa?" Duo asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Heero nodded sadly. "He was gone before we could do anything. He fought bravely."

Suddenly, the cloying stench of blood and death became too much and the braided Healer lurch away, heaving the contents of his stomach. Heero was there as well, stroking his back gently, supporting him as he dry heaved for a few minutes before his stomach announced it was done. He straightened slowly, swaying on his feet and collapsed into Heero's waiting arms.

"Damn it, Duo, you are still sick," Heero snapped, worried.

Duo could probably imagine the ashen face looking at Heero's but he pushed his way out of the embrace he had dreamed of for months. "I'm fine. I have to see Quatre." After making sure his legs were going to obey him, the braided Healer hurried over to the blond who was still sobbing over his mate's body, Heero following closely behind.

"Quat," Duo laid a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

Quatre lifted tearful eyes at Duo, a resolve burning hotly behind aqua eyes. "I can't live without him, Duo. I can't.." He seemed to fade away from reality as Duo felt a raw power being gathered around the smaller blond.

_You can't Heal death, Quatre_ Duo told him, horrified.

_I can and I will, I must. Please, Duo, help me. I'm nothing without him_ The raw pain in that exchange decided for Duo.

_Together_

Two Healers of astounding power, a single resolve, a single prayer raised to the Ancient. Heero was thrown back by the sheer power emitted by the two as the glow about them encompassed the entire clearing. It was so bright it was almost painful too watch.

_Yes._

A bare whisper in the air, a soft answer from something… some_one. _Then silence. Heero opened his eyes and gasped. His eyes clashed with Wufei's, the Healer's elected protector, who had finally managed to catch up with the two Healers. The land was _cleansed_. The blood was gone, the Forest was healed and Trowa…..

Trowa was holding onto a sobbing Quatre, whispering words of comfort.

"They Healed death," Wufei muttered, awed.

Heero could only nod silently, his eyes latching hungrily onto his mate's form.

Duo fell onto his knees the moment the swirl of power ended. In the midst of all that, he was almost certain he heard the Ancient answering their prayers, lending her power for them to Heal Trowa, to bring him back from the Dark Lands. His mind swirled dizzily for a moment before it registered Quatre sobbing into Trowa's chest and was being soothed by the once dead Shifter.

"We… we… did it," Duo smiled tiredly at the relieved blond.

"Thank you," Quatre turned in his mate's embrace, gratitude plain on his sweet face. "By the Ancient, thank you."

Duo suddenly found himself with an armful of happy blond and he blushed. "You helped as well," he managed before his air was squeezed out of him by a stronger Trowa as well.

"The Ancient answered your call, I felt her. Not mine," Quatre scrubbed his tears away and stood with the help of Trowa. He could hear a low awed murmur from the clearing, an indication of the tribe finally realising what the two of them had done.

Duo ducked his head, not wanting to answer. He was once again the centre of attention, something he had strove hard to avoid the past few months.

"Let's go home," Trowa smiled, arms still wrapped possessively around the smaller blond's who seemed to be swaying from fatigue. The two Healers had expended a large amount of energy that day. The tall Shifter's green eyes caught his leader's and with a small motion of his head, brought Heero over. "Help your mate up. He's been exhausted."

Heero jerked himself forcefully out of the daze he was in and stepped closer to his beautiful mate. "Duo?" He asked tentatively. His mate was still kneeling, and horribly still.

Something was wrong.

A cry burst involuntarily from Duo as a sharp pain lanced across his stomach. He clutched at it doubling over painfully, his breath coming in short painful pants. He felt arms around him and heard a blur of concerned voices. He tilted his head back to meet the worried ones of his mate and felt the grey edges of a faint threatening. A sharper pain pierced his belly, and a screamed came this time along with a warm trickle made its way down his thighs. He looked down, shocked to see blood flowing from in between his legs and his battle with consciousness was lost.

Quatre pushed himself away from his mate to kneel before Duo, tightly held by his mate.

"Duo, what's wrong?" But Quatre could see his friend was too far gone to hear him.

"What's wrong with him?" Heero growled, almost frightened. "He was fine a moment ago."

"Why is he in pain?" Trowa knelt next to his Healer mate while Wufei kept the concerned crowd away, letting Quatre do his job.

Just then, Duo screamed and looked down before falling limp. Twin gasps filled the air as both the Healer and Heero saw the blood.

"He wasn't injured. He wasn't, I would have known," Heero rocked his mate unconsciously. "Don't leave me, don't leave me."

"Heero, stop that," Quatre order and laid his hand over Duo's stomach, still protectively cradled by his arms, even in unconsciousness. A warm glow surrounded the Healer's hand as he probed with his power for the source of his friend's discomfort. "What the…." Quatre gasped, eyed widening impossibly. "Oh Ancient, how did this happen?"

"What's wrong?" Heero demanded harshly, fearful eyes on his Healer.

"We need to get Duo back to the village as fast as we can. He's losing the baby," Quatre told him, sending a small tendril of power into his friend, trying to get the unborn child within stabilised enough for the trip back to the village.

"THE WHAT?" Came a chorus of shocked voices.

tbc….

I already said, no point guessing what is going to happen. So, shall Duo lose the baby or not?

Quatre: Not on my watch!

Tsu: Uh, sorry to tell you, but you're not in control here.

Quatre: And you are?

Tsu: Uh… DUH.

Duo: Hey, aren't you going to even ask me?

Tsu and Quatre: Go back to sleep.

Duo: Without me there won't be a story!

Tsu and Quatre: Wanna bet?

Duo: mumbles


	7. Of Conditions and Reconciliations

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 7: Of Conditions and Reconciliations

"Why is he still unconscious?" Heero asked Quatre, dark blue eyes almost begging for an explanation. The tribe chief had one hand firmly wrapped around the prone Healer's braid and another gripping his limp hand.

Quatre shook his head tiredly, leaning against his mate's side for support while Wufei hovered by the door to their leader's dwelling, trying to keep curious and concerned villagers out. "I don't know, Heero. But I do know that the baby is no longer in any danger. However, I think he shouldn't carry out anymore Healing until it is born."

Baby, Heero thought amazed. How can that be? Healers weren't capable of siring or bearing children. While they did have the normal sexual equipment, it was not for reasons of procreation and they didn't have any part of a bearer, which meant a womb and a delicate opening beneath the twin sacs where the baby would emerge.

He released Duo's hand to place his own gently over his lean muscled stomach. There was life beneath his hand, life that he created with his beautiful, selfless mate. He has yet to understand what was going on, but he was willing to wait now.

_I will never set foot into this dwelling again until I can bear you children._

That was what Duo told him all those months ago and Heero had respected that. But three nights ago, when they had came back bloodied and tired, the blue eyed Shifter had insisted, no _demanded_ his mate to be placed within his dwelling, instead of at the Healer's communal dwelling where all the injured were treated. He had waited all those long nights to have his mate curled up in his bed and he wasn't going to wait a second longer, now that all the conditions had been met.

It had been a harrowing trip back to the Shifter's village. The unicorns had offered their services as beasts of burden for the slender, violet eyed Healer, something that a proud unicorn would never do in any other case. They had insisted that only Duo be placed on one of a mare's back, while the rest would go on foot, but made an exception for Qautre to support and treat the unconscious Healer. Apparently, even the unicorns agreed the Healing of death was carried out by Duo and not Quatre, and they were in awe of him. Added to that, a Healer who was able to bear a child. That was something akin to a miracle.

The party of Shifters had been a slow trek home with the unicorns as a guard of honour. Quatre had managed to stop the bleeding a few short hours after it started but kept his Healing energy placed on the braided Healer's lower belly, stabilising the unborn child. The tiny spark of life fluttered, instinctively knowing the blond's desire to help it and its bearer. When they reached the village, the first group of Shifters had returned from the battle, and the entire village had been informed of their leader's mate's impending pregnancy.

Now, three days later, Duo was still unconscious and the entire village was on tenterhooks.

A low moan from the bed caught the attention of all in the room as they tensed. There was a tightening around the braided man's eyes as he stirred from three days of sleep.

"Love," Heero urged. "That's it, open your eyes for me. Let me see your beautiful eyes." He brushed Duo's cheek achingly, smoothing stray strands of chestnut gold hair from heartbreakingly beautiful face, willing his mate to just look at him once more.

Quatre had rushed to the side of the bed at the first sound of his friend and laid the back of his hand against Duo's forehead, brushing away his messy bangs. It was still cool and dry, thank the Ancient. "Wake up, Duo," he patted the side of his friend's face gently. "Come on now, wake up."

" 'M up," Duo muttered drowsily, eyes still closed. "Tired," he complained, bringing pleased and relieved smiles from everyone in the dwelling. A complaining Duo was a healthy Duo.

"I know, love, but I need to know you are all right. Please look at me," Heero continued softly.

"H'ro?" Duo's eyes opened a slit.

"Yes, love," Heero smiled for the first time in weeks. "I'm here."

"Thirsty."

Quatre poured a small amount of water into a cup and handed it to Heero with a warning of, "Not too much."

Heero nodded and lifted his mate slightly, pressing the cup to chapped lips. He watched as his mate greedily slurp down the proffered moisture before taking the cup away. "Slow down, love."

Duo frowned. "Thirsty… tired…" Then he was gone.

"Quatre?" Heero's eyes swung to the blond Healer's silently pleading for confirmation that his mate was going to be all right.

"Let him sleep, I think he needs it. The Healing did take a lot out of him," Quatre yawned widely, letting his own exhaustion take him over now he knew his friend was going to be all right. He felt the warm presence of his mate behind him. Ever since Trowa's brush with death, or rather his headlong plunge into it, the couple had constantly touched each other, as if to ensure that the other was still alive, that they would not be alone. And they had Duo Maxwell to thank for it.

"I think you should get some rest yourself," Heero ordered. "I will send someone to get you if anything happens."

"Little one," Trowa queried. At his mate's nod, the tall Shifter picked the Healer up and headed towards their own dwelling.

Once the two of them were settled, Quatre found himself too charged to actually fall asleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Trowa asked.

Quatre buried his face into his mate's chest, shuddering, but keeping a lid on the tears the threatened. There was no reason for tears now, Trowa was alive and in his arms. No reason for tears at all. Needed to be strong, Duo needed him to be strong. Damn it, he had been strong for three days now.

"Let it out, little one, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere," Trowa soothed, rubbing the blond's back and Quatre just let go, his fear pouring from his heart, washing away the pain of seeing his mate broken and bleeding on the ground.

It was a while before he came back to himself and in a fury of need lunged at his lover and proceeded to kiss him deeply, his hunger and desire echoing in every movement of his lips.

"I need you, Trowa," he gasped under the playful assault of his mate's wondrous hands. "I need to know you didn't die. I need….." Whatever he wanted to say was quickly forgotten as his mate showed him, more than once that he was indeed _very_ much alive.

Long sated moments later, the two lay in tangle of naked limbs, trying to find their bearings again.

"I never knew you could be so wild, little one," Trowa rumbled in amusement, wincing slightly at the scratches on his back.

The blond blushed to the roots of his hair. "I just… needed to know…" He was silenced with a tender kiss.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it, love." Trowa pressed his mate's head against his chest, letting the blond hear the steady beating of his heart, to show his mate that he was indeed very much alive. "How is it that Duo's pregnant?"

Quatre stopped tracing circles in Trowa's chest and tilted his head back to meet his mate's green eyes. "I wish I knew. I was told it was impossible."

Trowa caught the wistfulness in Quatre's tone. He knew his mate wanted for them to have a baby, but circumstances had denied them that luxury. He hadn't mind the fact that Quatre was a Healer and would not be able to give him children. He had mated with Quatre because of the kind and beautiful person that he was, and not for the reason of providing children. He had known how awful Heero had felt when Duo had walked out of their home when the braided man was exposed as a Healer. But as tribe chief, he knew his responsibilities to ensure the continuation and the peace of the tribe. Just handing his position over to another would possibly spark an internal war, which was something to be avoided at all costs. After all, there was enough unrest within the eastern area of the Forest for a tribe war to worsen the situation.

"Are you…" Quatre began hesitantly. "You know, about children, do you… regret?"

Trowa's arms tightened almost painfully. "Never, little one, never. Besides," he quipped. "If was so desperate for children, I would have mated with a brood mare. I think one of those unicorns were looking at me funny"

Hearing his mate laugh uproariously, Trowa knew everything would be well. "Sleep," he coaxed. "You need your strength and I know you will need all of it explaining this little situation to Duo."

Quatre winced at the thought but was unable to stifle a yawn. He nodded as drowsiness overtook him and settled to sleep for the first time in three days.

XXxxXX

Duo finally woke up the next morning. It was confusing as hell and he was absolutely starving. Then he remembered the pain in his stomach and the blood. He tried to move his hand but found it trapped in tanned ones.

Heero, his brain translated. Sleeping Heero.

Heero's bed, his mind recognised.

Heero's dwelling.

What in all that was holy was he doing here? He had sworn he would never set foot into Heero's dwelling ever again. Who had the arrogance to do this? Duo tried to yank his hand away but was shocked to find how weak he felt. He couldn't even sit up on his own. The covering at the entrance was pulled back to revealed Quatre, who almost shrieked in delight at finding his friend lucid.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled, happily, startling the sleeping Heero awake.

Violet clashed with cobalt as the mated couple stared at each other for a long second before looking away.

"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked, motioning for Heero to help his mate sit up, while the Healer busied himself rearranging pillows behind Duo for his comfort.

Heero felt his mate's body tense at his touch then relaxed instinctively, moulding his body against the other Shifter's. The tribe chief was reluctant to let go of his mate and finally stepped back to let Quatre check Duo.

"Tired. What happened?" Duo asked, blushing when his stomach rumbled loudly. He rubbed it with a smile. "Apparently starving as well."

"That's normal in your condition," Quatre's smile widened into a delighted grin.

"What condition?" Duo asked, confused.

The Healer stood abruptly, and left the dwelling, mentioning something about food.

"What condition?" Duo asked Heero.

Heero bit his lip indecisively. It was not his place to tell his mate something like this, when he couldn't explain it as well as a Healer can. Damn Quatre for leaving him alone. He sat down on the bed next to his mate, pleased to see Duo didn't flinch as he normally did. "What do you remember from that night?"

"How long was I out?" Duo wanted to know. _That night_ sounded an eternity ago.

"Today's the fourth day since the battle."

Duo felt his jaw hanging open. "Four…." He stuttered. "I.. I remember Trowa and Quatre, helping them…. Heal death," he trailed off, brilliant violet eyes shining with wonder. "Did I really do that?" He looked to his mate for confirmation.

The other Shifter smiled proudly at his mate. "Trowa's alive because of you."

"Quatre," Duo shook his head, correcting Heero. "It was Quatre's desire, not mine."

"Quatre believes it was your power that did it. The Ancient answered your call, not his." Unable to resist, Heero reached out and brushed a thumb over Duo's silken jaw.

Brows furrowed in thought, the braided Healer was distracted enough not to slap his mate's hand away but instead turn into that gesture. "I don't really remember, it was so confusing. Too much power." He shook his head. "Is Trowa really all right?" He asked, worriedly.

Heero frowned as if pained, but a small smile creased his lips. "If the screams of pleasure that echoed across the village last night was any indication, I believe Trowa is more than _all right_." His eyes warmed as a slow blush crept up his mate's fair cheeks, giving him a healthy complexion which was much more favourable that the pasty white face he currently had on.

His mate sighed, relaxing more fully against the pillows. "Then after that, my stomach hurt. More than hurt, I thought someone was pushing a hot poker into it. I was bleeding…" His eyes flew to Heero's face, watching the tense look there. "Is… is something wrong with me? Am… am I dying?"

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," Quatre chirped, carrying a bowl that smelled like broth and smiled when he heard Duo's stomach gurgle again.

"What happened to me?" Duo insisted as he watched his friend pass the steaming bowl and a spoon to his mate, who proceeded to feed him a small spoonful. "I can eat myself." Though he wasn't quite so sure of that, seeing how his hand was shaking.

Heero raised pleading eyes. "Please," he choked out. "Just indulge me? Let me do this?"

His heart turning over painfully, Duo nodded, understanding Heero's need to do something for him. He was never able to deny Heero anything when he looked like that. He sipped the soup carefully and before long, Heero couldn't feed it to him fast enough. He felt hollow inside and guessed he hadn't been eating for the past three days. What was wrong with him? What had happened? The pain was long gone but the memory of it was still strong. It had been intense; coming to him in waves right after the Healing was completed. And the bleeding.

Why would he be bleeding from there? He didn't have anything to bleed from in that particular area… except….

His eyes widened. No, it was impossible. If it was true, it would be a freaking miracle. _If it were true._

"Heero," Duo called out, refusing the next spoonful of broth. "Why did you bring me here?" He waved his hand, indication the tribe chief's dwelling. "I thought I told you…"

"You will not set foot in my dwelling until you can bear me a child," Heero rattled out, as if committing that line to memory.

"Yes…" Duo prompted.

"And the conditions have been met," Heero stated flatly.

"Meaning?" Duo pressed.

He was met with utter silence, uncomfortable silence.

"What are you telling me?" Duo burst out exasperated. "That I was pregnant by some twisted fate?" He hazarded a guess. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. With all that bleeding, even by some miracle he was pregnant, he would have lost the baby by now and the loss was overwhelming. To be able to be with Heero again, that hope dashed. To sleep on their bed again, that hope dashed. To finally give Heero an heir, another hope dashed.

Heero placed his palm against the flat of Duo's stomach. "Is, love, you still are." He could keep a goofy grin from making an appearance.

Duo gasped softly, eyes travelling down his still flat stomach and the calloused hand on it. His own edged hesitantly over his mate's hand, and laced their fingers together. "How?" He raised his eyes to Quatre, who seemed to have some trouble keeping his emotions in check. Hell, the blond Healer was close to bawling his eyes out.

"I don't know. But I just realised your fatigue and increased appetite and even your improved appearance were all symptoms of pregnancy. It just didn't hit me since Healers don't have that capability," Quatre sounded a little sad towards the end.

"You are freaking right we don't." Duo exclaimed, more than a little panicky. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I was not made for this, I don't…"

"Damn it, Duo, breathe," Quatre ordered, seeing his friend close to hyperventilating. "We'll get through this. The baby is fine. In fact, it seems to understand what I was doing to keep him safe, that night, when you started bleeding."

"I… I…" Duo felt himself shaking with fatigue and was instantly lowered carefully back onto the bed.

"You need to rest now," Quatre tapped the end of his friend's nose. "Even I need to rest." He stretched, yawning widely. "We will talk about this when you are stronger," he promised, drawing the covers firmly around the drowsy Shifter.

Duo nodded, holding on to that promise and let himself drift, Heero's warm hand tightly clenched in his own. It was almost as if he had found other half of himself again, and the gaping loss within his soul had been filled. He was safe and love once more and _nothing _was going to take that away. Instinctively, his free hand settled protectively over his abdomen, as is guarding the fragile life within before resting, as Quatre advised.

tbc…


	8. Of Check Ups and Recalcitrant Patients

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 8: Of Check ups and Recalcitrant Patients

A week later found a much improved Duo settled in the Healer's dwelling with Wufei hovering close by. The braided Shifter sighed with annoyance as he was stripped of his shirt and prodded incessantly by the little blond Healer.

"Are you done torturing me?" Duo groused, wincing when slim fingers hit a particularly tender spot.

Quatre quirked a smile. "Just checking if everything is well. Appears that you are eleven weeks along. Did you know that?" He raised an eyebrow.

_Eleven weeks,_ Duo thought, he counted rapidly. _That last night._ That night before he walked out of Heero's home, their home. He had wanted to say goodbye and he flushed hotly. So much for goodbye.

"Ah, I see…" Quatre smiled in understanding. He grabbed hold of a long tunic and threw it at his friend, brushing off several curious Healers. He knew Duo felt self conscious about all the attention he was getting and tried to minimise this feeling as much as possible. As a Healer, he also understood the burning desire to understand how one not made for child bearing be carrying one right now. But first and foremost, Duo was his friend and therefore, it was his duty as a friend to protect him from prying eyes.

"Duo, put that on," Quatre turned and washed his hand in a warm basin of water. He then turned to the audience that had gathered and shooed them away. "I need want some privacy, people. Out."

Almost reluctantly, the room cleared, leaving the two Healers and a stoic Shifter.

"That means you too, Wufei," Quatre indicated.

"But… but… Heero ordered me to…"

Duo smirked at the sight of the spluttering Wufei. It wasn't something one witnessed often. "Look, Wuffers, do you really expect something to jump out from nowhere and attack me _here_?" He put on his most pleading, and insincere look. "Please, Wuffers, please?" To add insult to injury, Duo blinked rapidly, twice, batting impossibly long lashes at the currently pole axed Wufei.

While Quatre snorted, trying to choke down a full blown laughter. He was sure Wufei would not attack him, Healers were respected in all cases, but he wasn't certain that the Shifter wouldn't smack him if he dared laugh.

"My name is _Wufei_. Stop calling me like I'm a dog," Wufei groused, more than a little annoyed at the nickname his leader's mate had tagged on him.

"Sorry," Duo said, contritely, then lifted mischievous violet to black. "…Wuffers."

"I will not kill Healers, I will not kill Healers, I will not kill Healers," Wufei stomped away, repeating that litany. "Even they are braided pain the asses, I will not kill Healers."

The two friend burst into laughter, with Duo succeeding once again in annoying the hell out of Wufei. Apparently, it was daily entertainment for the braided man. The two Healers stared at each other, before Quatre spoke up. "You know what I need to see."

Duo blushed. "I could tell you," he said, hopefully.

"I have a better vantage point," Quatre challenged, smiling.

"You're just a pervert," Duo countered, really not wanting to do this.

"You're being stubborn."

The two faced off, both unwilling to give in. Unfortunately for Duo, the high flush on his cheeks didn't help his argument.

"Duo," Quatre reasoned. "It's for your baby, I do need to know if there is a possible way for it to.. come out." At this point, Quatre was blushing as hard as his friend.

"I could tell you," Duo offered.

"I have a better vantage po….. didn't we just have this conversation?" Quatre said, exasperated. "Change." With that, the blond turn and began taking inventory of his herbs, leaving the braided Shifter some privacy to get out of his pants.

Duo stared indecisively at the robe in his hands and the back of the blond's head, wondering if he could make it out of the dwelling before being caught. He was almost certain Wufei was just beyond the doorway and therefore, would catch him easily. He sighed, resigned that there will not be anymore escape routes for him and proceeded to rid himself of his pants, shrugging on the robe reluctantly. The smooth material felt absolutely fantastic on his naked skin, but recently, everything had felt good on his skin. It appeared more sensitive than usual. He imagined how wonderful it would feel with Heero's hands all over his extra sensitised skin and shuddered as lust coursed through his body.

"Do your worst," he announced, settling himself onto the bed, looking slightly disgruntled.

Quatre almost laughed at the expression on the other Healer's delicate features. He now believed the saying that Healers cannot Heal themselves, but he didn't know that they would be so moody about it. "Duo, I need you to… to…" Why was this so difficult? He had been tending to and examining pregnant Shifters for years now and it had never felt this awkward.

"Spread my legs?" Duo snapped, thoroughly embarrassed. "Sorry, I only do that for Heero." The reconciliation of the tribe chief and his mate had been carried more smoothly than Duo thought was possible. In fact, it was as if he never left and the rift between them had never happened. In Heero's opinion the rift never happened and was only waiting for Duo's agreement to move back into their home. Now that Duo had gotten it into that stubborn head of his that he was going to be able to give Heero what Duo thought he wanted, the braided Healer had become a very docile mate.

"Duo," a rather annoyed voice came from the entrance.

Duo turned and stared at his mate, words stuck in his throat. Heero still took his breath away, with shoulders that were broader than his own and deep blue eyes that seem to reach out to his soul.

"Why are you being this stubborn?" Heero sat down next to the violet eyed Healer, taking his mate's hand into his own, while nearly smiling at the relief colouring the smaller blond's face.

"It's embarrassing to be poked and prodded like this. I have never been so humiliated in my life. Besides, I'm positive Quatre has _looked_ when you brought me back last week. So why look again? I never thought my friend would have such a weird fetish and…." The rest of the rant was abruptly cut off as when a pair of warm lips descended on Duo's own. It was hungry and wild, questing softly, tongue delving frantically.

When Heero finally ended the kiss, he saw the braided man lying there, lips swollen and violet eyed dazed with passion. There was a stirring in his loins and had to bite his lips from asking if making love was fine during his mate's pregnancy. He was that close to ripping off that robe and ravishing his mate in front of his Healer. It had been a long and painful eleven weeks. More like painfully swollen. If Duo wasn't carrying his child, Heero doubt his mate would be able to walk now, a rueful smile shaping his lips.

"I love you, Duo. Now be a good boy," he admonished softly, leaning over his still dazed mate.

"Thank you Heero," Quatre grinned wickedly, looking up from in between Duo's raised legs.

"By the Ancient," Duo exploded, humiliated, raising himself on one elbow, imitating Heero's glare quite effectively. "You don't wait do you?" He snarled at Quatre. "Attack a man while he's distracted won't you? And you call yourself a Healer," Duo sulked. He was annoyed with himself by being completely blindsided and with Heero for participating in this added humiliation.

Quatre shook his head, prodding gently and apologising when Duo hissed in discomfort. "I'll take all the help I can get when I deal with recalcitrant patients." He slapped Duo's hip lightly. "There, all done. Didn't hurt now, did it?"

"Didn't hurt _me_," Duo muttered. "I can't say the same about the both of you." He sat up, pushing Heero's hands away, branding him as Quatre's accomplice. He got up and routed around for his clothes, complaining all the while. "Go kick puppies for a while why don't you? Seems that both of you have nothing better to do than to attack a defenceless man and…"

Heero grabbed hold of his mate, shaking his head. "Shut up," he told Duo, tenderly and swooping down for another kiss. He stilled Duo's struggling and after a while, his mate melted instinctively against him, deepening the kiss. Both were breathing hard when they broke for air and Heero gently pushed Duo into a chair, helping him button his shirt. "Now, that was a really pleasant way to stop you from talking."

Duo pouted slightly, but decided that he did indeed like Heero's methods. Leaning against his mate's side, the braided Healer looked up at the blond. "So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, it appears that you do have the…." The blond coughed delicately. "Necessary equipment to deliver the baby." He blushed to match the colour on Duo's cheeks. "There is an opening where it is normally present on a bearer and will remain closed until the birth pains are on you." Quatre then reached out and pulled Duo's shirt off his shoulder slightly, staring at the tattoo, the mark that was still a Healer's.

Duo followed the blond's gaze as well. "Seems I can still do my job," he noted, flippantly.

Quatre shook his head vehemently. "I don't think that is a very good idea, Duo. You nearly had a miscarriage the last time you tried. No Healing for the next six months."

"Six months?" Duo's violet eyes bugged out. "What am I going to do for the next six months? I can't go into battles, I can't kill and now you tell me I can't Heal?" He looked imploringly at Heero, willing him to understand.

"You can take care of my son," Heero told him flatly. "You can join the other Shifters who are currently expecting at the moment."

"And do what? Knit? Cook?" Duo was at his ranting best today. He knew he was being unfair, Shifters who cannot go on patrols were left at the village to tend to it in various ways, which included cooking sometimes and other times weapon making or the like. Shifters do have their domesticated side, but to pile it all on those who were carrying babies was grossly unjust but Duo didn't particularly care at the moment. He wanted to make a point and by all that's holy he will make it. "I don't know how to do any of those. I was raised as a _Healer_ and I'm not going to…"

Quatre decided to intervene before his friend had a seizure. "Heero," he cut the babbling Shifter off.

_I am _not_ babbling, Quatre Winner_ Came a tart reply attached to smouldering violet eyes.

_Oopsie_ Quatre threw the thought back at Duo almost insincerely.

"Heero," Quatre began – again. "Let him come here. Healing is not always the type you see after a battle. I'm sure I can keep him busy and out of everyone's hair." He had learned earlier on that a bored Duo was a dangerous Duo.

The pregnant Shifter was too delighted at this arrangement to comment on the 'keep him out of everyone's hair' used by Quatre. He turned pleading eyes at his mate, but kept silent, letting his leader decide. Heero decided his mate was not playing fair. How was he to say no when those beautiful orbs were looking so pleadingly at him? If Duo wanted the moon, Heero would try for the rest of his life to fly high enough to get it for him.

The tribe chief sighed, nodding resignedly. "Just make sure you don't over do it." He turned towards Quatre. "And you are responsible for making sure he doesn't. Are we clear?"

Heero was met with two identical artful look of innocence beaming at him and nodding eagerly. He shook his head, muttering something about being too long in each other's company.

"Uhm.. Quat?" Duo asked, hesitantly, a slow flush creeping up his slender neck. "I know couples ask me all the time and I say its all right but I need to ask you anyway, just in case and since it is your duty as a Healer to answer my question, I guess I will have to ask you as well and you would answer me and make sure that…." He trailed off when he saw the blond Healer stare at him in amazement. "What?"

Quatre shrugged, losing the battle to keep a grin from his face. "I was waiting for you to take a breath, dear friend."

Duo inhaled loudly. "Can I have sex?" He blurted out; much to the delight of Heero, who felt it wasn't his right to ask about ravishing his mate in his delicate condition.

"You don't need my permission," Quatre deadpanned. "I'm not your mate, you know."

"Quatre! Don't make me come over there and smack you."

The blond Healer burst into laughter and started feeling better than he had in a long while. Something told him by the Ancient's grace, everything will be well from now. "You can if you don't over do it. But I am afraid that Heero will be the one overdone."

"Huh?" Heero said intelligently, while his mate smiled softly, understanding what his fellow Healer meant.

"It is normal for expectant Shifters to have an overdeveloped sexual appetite," Quatre put as delicately as possible.

"It means I am going to go at you like a damned stallion in heat, love," Duo corrected and decided in future to make Heero blush as much as possible. After all, he looked just too adorable.

"But, when it starts to hurt, you stop," Quatre warned, absolutely serious.

Heero nodded. "I will _never_ hurt him again."

"Yeah, whatever," Duo jumped to his feet, grabbed Heero by the forearm and proceeded to drag the startled tribe chief along with him. "Bye, Quat, thanks." And the couple disappeared through the door.

"Little one?" Trowa asked, coming into their dwelling not long after. "Why is there a sign in front of Heero's dwelling that says _Disturb on pain of death._ _Just because Healers don't kill doesn't mean they don't know how_?"

Quatre decided that today was indeed a fine day for laughter.

XXxxXX

Duo screamed as he climaxed, spilling his hot seed all over their embracing bodies, Heero's lips throttling the scream before he had Wufei rush into the room, wondering where the threat was. The tribe chief rolled them both over, letting a gasping Duo rest on his sweaty chest, careful not to hurt his mate in the process. He pressed a kiss into his mate's temple as he felt Duo's breathing slow and then even out. He had to smile at the adorable picture his mate made, curled against his chest looking as sated as he felt. While Heero didn't mind taking it slow, it appeared that his mate had other ideas, trying to make up for loss of contact of the past eleven weeks in one short, no _long_ afternoon.

"Duo," Heero murmured, stroking the braided Shifter's smooth back.

"Hmm," Duo purred sleepily.

"We need to get cleaned up, _again_."

"Don't care," his mate yawned. " 'M tired."

Laughter rumbled deep in Heero's chest. "And whose fault is that? Five times, love." He caressed Duo's silky hair that draped over their naked bodies. Sometime during the afternoon, the long braid had been freed of its binding and had fallen in a rippling chestnut waterfall.

Duo decided he was just too wonderfully drowsy to protest and continued to purr like the lynxes in the Forest he loved so much, his eyes sliding shut by its own volition. "Goin t'sleep. Leave m'lone."

Heero held his mate tenderly against his warm body, listening to the steady breathing of his love, telling him that _finally_ Duo was asleep. He couldn't stop grinning like a loon, pleased that his patience had finally paid off and he had his heart back where it belonged once again. He wanted to remain like this forever, but if he knew they stayed like this for very much longer, they would be permanently melded together. With a small sigh of regret, he laid Duo gently back on the bed and retrieved a washcloth that seemed to have gotten much use this afternoon. He rinsed it out carefully and slowly ran it over his mate's body, caressing more than wiping, until he reached the slight swell of his mate's belly. Still nothing much really, but to Heero it was the most beautiful sight in the whole world. He had never thought about children actually, and couldn't actually say he was desperate for them, but the life within his mate had brought them back together. For that, he was extremely grateful.

His son, he thought wistfully. He hoped for the world his son had Duo's eyes, smile and his love for life. He hoped for every one of his children to be little replicas of his love but if the Ancient would grant him only one, it would be enough.

Besides, he rationalised, the Forest would be in trouble if it had to handle more than one braided whirlwind.

"I love you so much," he whispered softly into Duo's ear, cupping his cheek softly.

"Love you too," Duo murmured sleepily.

Heero pulled the covers over the both of them and finally surrendered to slumber.

tbc….


	9. Of Ancients and Explanations

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

A/N: I know this is shameless, but I have an original mpreg at entitled the Enigma. For some reason, I can't seem to paste the linkie here, but it is available at my bio.

**Fates and Choices**

Part 9: Of Ancients and Explanations

Duo decided that the last month must have been the most horrible of his life. He was finally home, but he felt completely useless. He _was _completely useless. Most of the time he had spent curled up at the base of his favourite tree, bawling his eyes out. He knew it was his hormones going off hilt, but there was more to it than that. He had been a Healer all his life and was conditioned to make people and things feel better, to put others' comfort before his own. For the first time in his life, the entire tribe was putting his comfort first, was making sure he was well. Being in the Healer's dwelling assisting the Healers wasn't the same as being a Healer, a difference he was quick to find out.

There were still Healings required after battles, some worse than others. Duo could still feel the pain of the injured, the low cry of sadness from the Forest, but he was helpless to make it feel better, to make anyone feel better. The Healers sometimes came back completely exhausted and it only added to the violet eyed Healer's guilt. He could have helped them, he was stronger than all of them. It didn't have to be this difficult but because he went and got himself pregnant, it had made everything more difficult for everyone. He was a burden to the tribe and with the current unrest in the eastern area, The tribe _definitely_ didn't need someone who couldn't pull their weight.

One late afternoon found Duo grinding herbs in Quatre's laboratory when a flurry of activity caught his attention. Trowa and a few other Shifters were carrying all the Healers into the room, and gently laid them down on the waiting beds. Duo quickly passed around cups of tea used to bolster a Healer's strength after a difficult bout of Healing. He took Quatre's cup himself and settled next to Trowa who hovered worriedly over his prone mate.

Duo gasped painfully when his eyes settled on Quatre. The blond Healer looked, sick. More than sick. If the Healer's chest wasn't periodically heaving for breath, Duo would have thought him dead. His friend was pale and a light sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. He seemed at the end of his strength, at the end of his endurance. Duo opened his senses fully and reeled as if he was punched. Quatre wasn't at the end of his endurance, he was past it and he was… dying. There wasn't anything left within him to hold him together and he was failing.

"Trowa," Duo said, uncertainly, holding out the cup.

Trowa turned baleful green eyes at Duo, eyes almost accusing and grabbed the cup from the other's out stretched hand. "Quatre, love, please, drink this," he lifted the blond and placed the cup to his lips, tilting it slightly. The cool liquid dribbled from the edge of the Healer's lips, him being too weak to drink. "No, Quatre, no, please, you have to drink, you have to.. You can't leave me," Trowa sobbed over his mate's prone form, knowing his little one didn't have that much time left.

"Trowa," Duo hesitated, placing a comforting hand on the taller Shifter's shoulder.

"Leave me alone," Trowa snarled, slapping the braided Healer's hand away. He lashed out at the only person that was present. "It's all your fault," he blamed. "You could have helped him, he's dying because of you, the other Healers are dying because of you. Leave us alone." Then he crumbled, sobbing earnestly, begging his mate to hold on.

Guilt, and shame, two ever present factors within the Healer's emotions for the past month, flared to dizzying intensity and he stumbled back at the harsh accusations of his friend's mate.

"No, I…" Duo stared at the prone forms of his fellow Healers, once again Trowa's words beating harshly into his brain. "NO!" He screamed, turning and running out of the dwelling. He ran past gathering Shifters, concerned about the health of their Healers, pushing them aside, fleeing into the woods that gave him so much comfort.

"Duo!" Heero called from behind him somewhere, but the braided Shifter gave his mate no heed, his only concern was getting away from the pain and death radiating from the room. To go somewhere and weep his soul out. He wasn't sure when he Shifted but the next coherent thing he knew, he was on all fours as a wolf running like the wind.

He would have continued running but his child warned him it was time to stop. Duo lay on the Forest floor, gasping, hugging himself, trying not to see Quatre lying there on that bed, fighting for his life, Trowa grabbing at him, looking out from pain filled green eyes. Tears hovered close by, waiting for a weak moment to pounce on Duo, waiting for his control to crack.

"I am _not_ going to cry," Duo told himself firmly. "Healers have no use for tears."

_But you are not a Healer now aren't you?_ His mind mocked.

Duo flopped onto his back, staring at the setting sun, winning for once his battle with his emotions. He was right about many things, about the tribe seeing him as a burden and unable to help the tribe, unable to do anything in his present condition. His hand strayed to his stomach, resting lightly on the graceful swell, feeling his baby move within.

"But this is not your fault," he told his baby. "The guilt lies with me, my son. I am sorry if you are caught in this."

_How is this all your fault, little one?_

Duo whipped his head around, his eyes settling on the illuminated form of a glowing woman. He couldn't see her features but his heart saw her beauty, her power, her form.

_Who are you? _Duo asked.

She smiled, Duo felt her smile. _Do you need to ask?_

_A…Ancient…_ He felt his world spinning at this realisation.

A glowing arm extended towards him, helping him up. _I will not let my Healers die in vain, little one_

_They were so weak_ Duo choked.

A warm touch on his face_ I meant you_

Duo blinked, stunned. _I'm all right_

_Your son tells me differently _

He felt a warm hand on his stomach, an infinite power filling him. The sensation was so sweet he wanted to weep with joy.

_This is not your fault. You asked for your son. I heard your plea when you were with your mate. I always listen to you, little one_

_I.. did?_

_I am life within the __Forest__ and my Shifters are the reflection of that life while the Healers are their guardians. Your little one is part of my as it is part of you and your mate_

_I'm not a Healer anymore_ Duo felt bitter emotions.

She sighed. _You will always be a Healer. But my Healers were meant to protect life, not create them. That's why you can't Heal right now_

_I don't understand_

_You can't Heal because your son is absorbing that part of your power you normally use to Heal. In other bearers, it is dormant for their offspring to use, but my Healers have not that as their reserve_ She sounded almost regretful.

_Then how…_

She smiled. _You are my strongest. I always listen to you_

Finally, what the Ancient said penetrated Duo. _You are saying I did this?_ He caressed his stomach.

_Only you, no other. They are not strong enough. Only you_

Duo fell silent, letting what the Ancient was telling him soak slowly into his mind. His desire overcame the Ancient's order, the Ancient's wishes, turning it into reality for him, even though his own body would be at odds with what his mind wanted.

_You understand?_

Duo nodded.

She sighed, it sounded like the wind, the breeze through his hair. _What shall you do?_

Duo understood the question. To end the pregnancy and Heal again, or to give birth to his son. Guilt had no place here. He had chosen this; his own selfishness had brought about this Achilles Heel. _I want both_

_Little one, you can't…._

Duo shut her out, gathering his power. He recognised it as being part of her, the same warmth, the same glow, the same joy when he wielded it. His son within him protested, crying, struggling against the lost of warmth. He was hurting his baby; he had to stop before it was too late. He heard the cadence of the Forest's life and willed it to sustain his friends. He saw their faltering hearts, their waning power and he let his power surround them. No, it was not strong enough, he couldn't reach that far.

_Help me_ He implored the Ancient. Arms encircled him, her power joining his, washing into the weakened Healers, bolstering their life force. He felt Quatre gasped as he was startled awake.

_Duo?_ Quatre asked. _No, stop. You're going to hurt yourself!_

_Won't… be… a… burden_ Power dimmed, faltered and then it was gone. The same arms caught him as he fell, lowering him gently onto the ground. _Baby…_ He gasped, curling his arms protectively around his stomach, feeling the same pain that assaulted him the first time. _Hurts… losing… baby_

The Ancient embraced him, sighed softly against his hair, wrapping him in her love. _No you won't_ She laid her hands over his, and the pain disappeared, the crying of Duo's baby stopped_. Remember that I will always love you, little one_ She disappeared, leaving a soft kiss on Duo's cheek.

It was odd, the Ancient was gone, but why did he still feel so warm? Why were there still arms around him?

"Duo," a worried voice called out, arms rocking him. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong? Please."

Duo tilted his head back. "H'ro," he mumbled, completely drained. "Saw her, b'tiful." He frowned. "Why y'cryin?"

Heero clutched him tightly against his chest. "I thought you had died. You were so still, you lay there so still. Don't ever do this to me again. Do you hear me?"

"Home?" Duo asked, eyes not really focusing. He was just really sleepy.

"Heero?" A new voice joined the tribe chief's. Wufei, Duo recognised.

Heero turned to his warrior. "He's fine." The relief in his voice was overwhelming.

"Baby?" Wufei asked hesitantly.

"Sleepin'," Duo informed, smiling drowsily, his hands resting on his stomach. "Home?" He repeated.

Heero nodded, smiling. "Home."

tbc…

Heero: This is so short.

Tsu: Don't look at me, it's not like it's my fault.

Duo: You're the one writing it.

Tsu: Oh yeah….


	10. Of Friends and Lessons

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 10: Of Friends and Lessons

"Enough already," Duo complained. He was never going to get used to all this poking and prodding. He never remembered poking at pregnant Shifters like that back at his own tribe and decided that the little blond just enjoyed torturing him.

"Duo," Quatre scolded. "It's for your own good. Now be a good boy and shut up."

Wufei snickered and got a full glare from the Shifter lying on the bed.

"How is prodding at Ancient knows what going to be for my own good?" Duo winced as pale fingers hit a tender spot on his belly, now six months swollen with child. "Stop that! And that was me relaying a complaint from the thing you are prodding at. Now stop it." He slapped the Healer's hands away and struggled to sit up, a delicate endeavour when one had a large lump of something pressing one down.

Quatre sighed. "You are the worst patient I have ever had!" He complained, helping the braided Shifter to sit.

"I'm not your patient." Duo argued, pulling on a shirt made specially to accommodate his expanding girth. "Having a baby is _not _a sickness, you asshole."

"He's getting touchy, isn't he?" Wufei observed. He too stepped forward, helping Duo off the bed. His grip tightened momentarily as the violet eyed Shifter tried to find his balance. "Okay?" He asked.

Duo nodded. "This is all Heero's fault, you know that, don't you?"

Quatre and Wufei shared a look before rolling their eyes at him. "Yes, we know," they chorused together.

"He did this to me."

"Yes, he did."

"You don't have to humour me," Duo pouted, knowing he was being a baby about the whole thing but was unable to help it.

"Yes, we do," Wufei told him. "We are under strict orders by your mate to agree to _anything _you say."

Duo huffed, unable to find something suitable to say. "Can I leave now?"

Quatre sighed. "You are the worst patient I have ever had," he repeated mournfully.

"Thank you," Duo turned and walked towards the door.

"Quatre, I brought the herbs you wanted. Is it the righ…." Trowa stared at his leader's mate who was exiting their dwelling, the rest of his sentence dwindling to nothing. He quickly turned away from the imploring violet eyes. "You have guests, I'll be back later." He was gone scant seconds later.

"Why won't he forgive me?" Duo asked in a small voice, his hand picking at his braid, something that he did only when extremely upset. "I made you well, didn't I?" He raised shimmering violet eyes to aqua ones.

The blond Healer enveloped his friend in a tight hug, motioning Wufei to leave them alone. "I'll smack him when I have the time," he muttered lowly to himself. "Duo, he's not angry at you. He's angry at himself and he thinks you are angry at _him._"

"Why?" One question, filled with heartbreak. "It was my fault. Why should I be angry with him?" Duo couldn't seem to stop the tears from coming. Damnable emotions. They were making him crazy.

Quatre led them to a low workbench and lowered them on it, slim hands stroking at Duo's braid soothingly. He still shuddered at the memory of that night, two months ago. He and the other Healers were on their last strength. He wasn't sure if they would have healed. He had felt Trowa's emotions running rampant. Fear, agony, anger. The final one projected at one defenceless violet eyed Healer who already had an esteem problem at not being able to carry out his duty as a Healer. The blond would have reassured his friend but he had no more strength to do it except to cling onto life and try to Heal his flagging life force. He was getting so tired of fighting and had felt more than one fellow Healer ready to give up on life, despite the anchors in their lives, when a sweet power came rushing into all of them. It felt distinctly of Duo and of something else. So familiar, like all their energy signatures rolled into one.

Realisation hit. Duo, Healing. Duo can't Heal _now._ Quatre was jolted awake with renewed power and threw out a thought to stop Duo for hurting himself, but it was too late, the power dissipated and the presence within his mind faded.

"Quatre," Trowa exclaimed, relief plain in his voice, his mate still tightly clutched to his broad chest.

"Love," the blond rushed to sooth the fear that was radiating from his mate. "I'm fine now. Let me go."

Trowa tightened the hold slightly, keeping his struggling mate from escaping. "You need to rest; you had been through so much."

"I'm fine, Trowa," Quatre insisted, his aqua eyes scanning the room and with a shock realisation that the other Healers were now awake and looking rather confused. Very much like the state he was in. Duo had Healed them, but where was he? "Where's Duo?' He asked Trowa, catching his eye.

Trowa kept silent, avoiding the blond's penetrating gaze. "I sort of chased him away."

"What?" Quatre exclaimed. "Explain." He was able to put all sort of threats into one single word.

Trowa brokenly told him about how he accused the braided Healer of killing Quatre and how his inability to assist in Healing was his own doing. The next thing the auburn haired Shifter knew, he was on the ground, his cheek stinging and his mate standing over him, cradling his hand.

"Trowa Barton, I love you more than life itself, but if _anything_ happens to Duo, I will never forgive you." With that, the irate Healer stomped out of the room, followed by the other Healers, who had undoubtedly overheard the conversation and was unwilling to look at Trowa in the eye.

The tall Shifter sat there, feeling twin rejection from tribe and mate. He knew he deserved it, and once more paraded the cruel things he threw at the defenceless Duo, letting his conscience bore a hole in his soul. He never meant anything of it, it just came out but he knew he would have to pay the price for his reckless tongue. He had come to love the braided whirlwind that had so charmed his tribe chief and knew that if anything did happen to Duo, he would kill himself first.

Quatre was torn between running a search party for the missing Healer or pacing. He knew Heero had taken a party of Shifters out with him, some of them the best trackers they have. After all, how far can one distraught pregnant Shifter go? As the night wore on, it was apparent to Quatre, very far. He now regretted hitting Trowa. He did understand what motivated his mate to say all those things. Fear was a very virulent factor in many cases verbal diarrhoea. It wasn't understandable but not completely forgivable.

"Where are they?" Quatre cried. "They should be back by now."

_Quat? Are you all right?_

"DUO?" Quatre nearly screamed both telepathically as well as out loud. There was an explosion of voices, wanting assurances that the Healer who Healed death was on his way back with none the worse for wear.

_Quat, sleepy. Can I sleep now? _

_How are you feeling?_ Quatre raised his hand to halt the commotion. Duo sounded fine, except more than a little drowsy. Not bone weary, just more like a kitten being roused from a nap.

_Sleepy_ Duo repeated.

_Baby?_ The blond Healer almost dreaded to ask that question, but he could almost see the smile on Duo's heart shaped face.

_Kicking_

Quatre sighed, relieved. _Rest then, I will be here when you get back_

_Night_

A Duo-bearing Heero stalked into the village scant moments later and Quatre had to suppress a smile at the purring form of his friend cuddled closed under his mate's chin. He was sure if he even moved his lips upward a little, Heero would have decked him. The tribe chief flatly ordered Quatre to look at his mate's welfare and seemed to be on a mission to search out someone and unfortunately for Heero, the Healer could easily guess who.

"Duo needs you," was all Quatre had to say for Heero to stay by his mate's side until the next morning.

The braided Healer woke up bright eyed and extremely cheery and absolutely forbade Heero and Wufei to do any harm to Trowa. When orders didn't work, the duplicitous Healer resorted to Quatre's assistance and tears. And that, was history. But it would be days before Quatre would speak to Trowa again to reconcile and with Heero and Wufei, it had been weeks. It was Duo's constant nagging that caused the reconciliation.

"You don't blame him?" Quatre asked his friend one day as they worked side by side sorting herbs at his workbench.

"I would feel the same way about it, if the positions were reversed," Duo said, simply. "But, he doesn't seem to think so." He looked crestfallen. Then, he had quickly changed the subject, not allowing Quatre to bring it up again. It wasn't until that day that Quatre realised Duo still blamed himself for what happened to the Healers and mistakenly assumed Trowa's taciturnity with him was based on anger and not guilt.

"I'll speak to him," Quatre promised, rubbing circles into a sobbing Duo's back.

"No, don't," Duo choked out. "I don't want him to be _forced_ to be friends with me again." He scrubbed at his tears and forced a smile on his face. "See, all better. No need."

Quatre stared at the retreating back of his friend, at a loss of what to say. He didn't even know when this misunderstanding for this far. He, for one, will not let it go on for long. It took him a while to track Trowa down and found the tall Shifter at his favourite hiding place by the river, surrounded by a myriad of animals. The scattered when they saw him.

Trowa turned and gifted his mate with a smile. But even Quatre could see that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You have to speak with Duo, love," Quatre settled himself next to his mate, letting Trowa enfold him in his embrace.

Trowa sighed. "He doesn't seem to want to speak to me. I don't think I should force my attentions from him when clearly he doesn't want the apology."

"Trowa," Quatre scolded. "He thinks _you _are still angry with _him_." He turned to look directly into Trowa's green eyes, seeing shock there.

"But," the tall Shifter spluttered. "It's my fault, how…"

"Just go talk to him, please? Let him apologise to you, then you apologise to him, whatever, but I really don't like him under such pressure. It's not doing him or his baby any favours."

"Is the child well?" Trowa asked, instantly concerned. Over the past few months, the welfare of the violet eyed Healer as well as his unborn child had become the concern of the entire tribe and Duo couldn't go very far without at least one tribe member dogging his every move.

"He's fine," Quatre assured. "He's more aware than a normal baby at the same stage of expectancy, and I suspect it is due to the run in with the Ancient." An almost longing tone entered Quatre's voice.

Trowa understood his mate's desire instantly. The Ancient was the source of all Shifter's powers, but it was more pronounced with the Healers. To meet the Ancient was an honour for any Shifter, but it meant all the more for a Healer. Duo had been frustratingly close mouthed about the whole experience, as it was extremely private, but all the Healers that night shared a small part of the Ancient's awesome power. He doubt Quatre would ever forget that night for as long as he lived.

"He still won't speak about it?" Trowa guessed.

Quatre shook his head. "I doubt he ever will. It is the same as you not wanting to speak about what you saw in the Dark Lands." He shuddered once again, realising how close he came to losing Trowa and who he had to thank for his continued existence. He brought their lips together, his tongue teasing his mate's lips lightly. Trowa deepened the kiss just as Quatre tried to pull away, his hand grasping the back of the blond's neck firmly. Their tongues enjoyed an intricate dance and coherent thoughts fled.

"I want you," Trowa whispered against Quatre's soft lips.

"_Here?_" Quatre breathed, shocked. "In the open?" But he was caving under the gentle assault of his mate's hands on his body. His breath quickened as Trowa's warm hands crept under his shirt, running slowly over smooth white skin.

"Who is there to look?" Trowa murmured against the Healer's smooth neck, laying small kisses down it to his shoulder.

"The… animals," Quatre gasped.

"Let them look, they need the lesson," Trowa grinned mischievously, lowering his mate onto the Forest floor.

tbc….

Limes/lemon or anything that remotely has to do with citrus are so not my thing.

G-boys: We can tell.

Tsu: That was a cheap shot.


	11. Of News and Split Personalities

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 11: Of News and Split Personalities

Duo was glad for the brief peace that had settled over the Forest. The appearance of the Ancient two months ago had forged a tentative peace and had stilled the more serious bloodshed. Smaller battles were inevitable, but the horrific carnage he had seen ever since he came here had stopped. He didn't know how long it would last, but he treasured every minute of it as it gave him and Heero more time with their unborn child. Despite his mate's statements about not knowing anything about pregnant mates or wanting a child, Duo was amazed at how astute Heero was about what he needed. Back rubs, foot massages, cuddling, and sometimes making love the entire night through; these were just some of the things Heero provided without Duo having to ask. He seemed to be able to judge his mate's mood and needs so well that Duo had to wonder if he had ever been through pregnancy before.

With another mate.

The braided Healer giggled, trying to picture a swollen bellied Heero, waddling around and finally burst into laughter, holding on to his stomach, afraid that it would explode.

This was what Heero saw, walking into his dwelling; his mate settled on their bed, rolling helplessly with laughter, both hands on his swollen midsection. Duo made an entrancing vision and Heero was regretful that he had to pull the laughter from his normally exuberant mate. He had some troubling news, but he decided not to disclose it to his mate today.

"What are you laughing at, love?" Heero asked, walking to the bed.

One violet eye peeked at Heero before Duo exploded into laughter again.

Heero shook his head, resigned. While Duo's moods had been quicksilver even before his pregnancy, they had become more so now. There were times when a melancholic mate would just want to cuddle, or sometimes, his sex crazed evil twin would push Heero onto the bed and ravish him silly, or like now, the insane double giggling helplessly. Heero found that he liked Duo's crazed evil twin _a lot,_ although, Mr Crazed Evil Twin always decided to be dominant and left the tribe chief difficulty in walking and sitting for days after. Still, Mr Crazed Evil Twin was great fun.

"Love, you are going to hurt yourself," Heero told him after a while. "Tell me what's so funny."

Duo looked up at him, gasping. "Just… imagine… you…" He couldn't even finish before collapsing into laughter again.

Heero stretched out next to his mate and snagged him in for a hug, letting him ride out his mirth against his strong chest. "All done?" He asked after Duo had quieted and felt a nod against his chest. They lay there for a while, Heero drawing circles on Duo's back, his other hand wrapped firmly around his rope of hair. It felt good laying there like that, with their son trapped in between their embracing bodies, his constant movement a soothing balm on Heero's soul. For someone who had never thought of a mate and children, he was expectedly pleased with the family he now held in his arms.

It was also quiet time before another on of Duo's alter egos decided to make an appearance.

Like now.

Duo stirred and Heero loosened his arms, observing closely who had come to visit. His mate had a distinctive glint in his eyes as he hovered of the blue eyed Shifter before placing a soft kiss at the base of his throat, a pink tongue darting out to lick the hollow teasingly.

_Oh him,_ Heero thought, partially horrified, but mostly excited.

But as Duo growled possessively, as he pinned Heero to the bed, plundering his mouth ruthlessly, Heero couldn't decide whether to be distressed at knowing he won't be able to walk properly tomorrow or delighted at knowing he won't be able to think straight in a little while.

In the end, he just didn't think.

XXxxXX

"Quatre!"

The said Healer stilled at the odd mixture of complaint and delight in his leader's tone and turned cautiously to face Heero who had walked into his dwelling a while ago. Well, at least Quatre think it was walking, seeing the funny gait Heero had on.

"Are you injured?" The Healer asked solicitously. "Did you hurt your leg?"

Heero looked totally exasperated before blurting, "When is this phase going to end?" And lowered himself carefully onto a chair, wincing.

"Phase?" Quatre asked, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He understood now his leader's distress.

"That is not Duo, I want you to find out who he is and what has he done to my mate. By the Ancient, that creature is insatiable." Despite his complaints, Heero had a semi proud look on his face and Quatre nearly lost it then and there.

Quatre snorted to cover up a burst of laughter. "What's wrong? Are you worried about him being exhausted because if you…"

"He's exhausting me!" Heero exclaimed, cutting Quatre off who promptly exploded with laughter. "I _will_ kill you," Heero had his famous Yuy glare within deep cobalt eyes.

"He's taking… not… Oh, this is priceless!" Quatre flopped onto a chair in the far end of the room, not wanting to be within arms length of his semi irate leader at the moment.

Heero merely glared at his Healer until the blond got himself under control. "I'm glad you find my distress amusing, now please tell me. When the hell is this thing going to stop?"

"You don't like it?"

"I love it, that's why I need to know when it will stop," Heero deadpanned sending Quatre in another round of uncontrolled snickering. "You are so lucky I've known you since we were children and that I do need you until my son's born."

"Honoured to be of service, O' great tribe chief, Heero Yuy," Quatre bowed solemnly, and then his smile faded. "How is Trowa and Duo getting along?"

Heero sighed. That had been a sensitive issue with his mate as well. He had gotten together with Quatre to try to put those two together, using Wufei as a buffer. So far, there had been tentative reaches on both sides and their respective mates see a bright future for reconciliation for the two of them. He trusted Quatre's advice not to push them into anything, while a disgruntled Wufei babysat them constantly.

"I sent the three of them out for a walk earlier. Partially because I realise if he doesn't get another form of exercise soon, I won't have any ass left," Heero muttered, as if annoyed and won a grin from the previously forlorn Healer. "I also need to speak to you about something." His expression turned serious.

Quatre settled himself, letting his leader set the pace of the conversation, knowing from experience Heero will speak only when he was ready.

"I have news from the Forest. It spoke to me."

The Forest spoke to each Shifter in different ways. Healers have no ability to Hear the Forest, only the life within it, but there were those with talent that know everything that happened within the Forest. Heero was one of them. He had told all of them once he knew exactly how many leaves that littered the floor of the Forest at that very moment.

Quatre maintained his silence, letting Heero compose himself. The blue eyed Shifter had turned troubled in a matter of seconds and the Healer knew that nothing could trouble Heero this much if it didn't involve his mate.

"The tribe chief of the Western tribe is making his way here with a small party," Heero turned worried eyes on his advisor. "My guess is to see 'Solo'."

"You want me to tell Duo?" Quatre offered.

Heero shook his head vehemently. "No," he refused. "But I need to know if I should tell him at all. I could always send him away with you on a small excursion to the unicorns for a while. Those four legged menaces seemed to love him to pieces."

"He will find out eventually. Thinking about how he offered himself to you for punishment, I think he was more than willing to let his father know about his duplicity. I don't think sending him away is a good idea, Heero." Quatre couldn't keep the worry that shot through him. Duo might want to end the lies with his tribe, but he was also afraid of his father, that much he admitted to Quatre. The Healer was afraid that the news might be too distressing for the pregnant Shifter but he also knew Duo would never forgive them if they lied to him about this.

"Why now of all times?" Heero muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. "Couldn't they just wait till after the baby arrives?"

"Couldn't who wait?" Duo asked cheerfully, smiling at Heero.

Trowa and Wufei followed closely behind. Trowa seemed to have a tiny bit more expression on his face that day and it seemed like one of happiness while Wufei appeared less disgruntled. It was clear to the two within the room that some bridges had been mended and Duo's good mood attested to that. It only pained Heero that the good mood his mate was in was going to be snatched away.

"Duo," Heero offered a hand to his mate, pulling him onto his lap, his arms curled protectively around Duo's waist. "We are going to have some guests."

"Really?" Duo loved guests. He had always said they brought life to a tribe. Whether it be Shifter or unicorn or pixie, Duo always made sure that they were welcomed. "I guess I need to make some arrangements then." He made to get off his mate's lap but was held more securely. "Heero?" He queried, sobering. Something was not right with the whole situation and whateve it was, was making Heero tense.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Trowa and Quatre exchange a look and Wufei looking vaguely uneasy about the whole talk. The braided Healer knew that his friends were already privy to the information Heero was only now supplying to him.

"I just want to let you know that if you are uncomfortable with it we can always send you somewhere else until they leave," Heero's hand snaked around to hold Duo's and squeezed supportively.

_Send you somewhere._

That didn't sound good. Duo was starting to get frightened.

Quatre rubbed his chest recognising Duo's fear, knowing it as a bad sign. Trowa draped an arm around his mate to sooth and comfort but silently warned with a squeeze to let Heero handle telling the rest of the news.

"Is.. is something wrong?" Duo asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I found out a few days ago, your father and a small party is coming in our direction," Heero announced finally.

Duo felt all the blood drain from his face as a rock settled in his chest, choking him. His father, coming here, to see him, no to see _Solo_. His father might take him away from Heero, take his baby away. His father hated people who lied, his father was who had a bad temper, his father who…

"Damn it, Duo, slow breaths. Focus, Duo, don't gasp," out of the corner of his ear, someone ordered, stroking his back soothingly. "No one will hurt you, no one will take you away, no one will take your baby away. Heero, this is a bad idea."

Damn, Duo thought, forlornly, he had said all of that _out loud._ The shock served to bring a little of him back to himself and he blinked owlishly at the four individuals that was now protectively huddled around him to provide support. He was still breathing hard, but was no longer feeling like he was about to pass out.

"I'm fine," he told them shakily; surprise to find one of Heero's hands splayed possessively over his stomach. He placed his own over his mate's.

"I won't let him have our baby," Heero assured. "What's mine stays mine. You understand?"

Duo nodded, feeling slightly better but worry still nagged at him. How was he supposed to explain Solo and his human lover? While his father accepted Howard, he still viewed the rest of humankind as below him. He would blame Duo for not telling him that his eldest son was consorting with something that was less than dirt. Would blame him for helping his brother to get away with it. Would blame him for lying to his own father for a human scum.

Damn if he wasn't hyperventilating again.

"Duo, stop this," Quatre ordered angrily. His friend's face was completely ashen and he seemed to be fighting to get a breath into his lungs. What was so scary about Duo's father that he had to be so frightened of retribution from him? "Breath, damn it."

Trowa was also truly disturbed by the fear on the normally strong Duo's face. He hadn't been afraid when Heero found out he was not the one intended for their tribe chief and Heero looked about ready to skewer him. While Treize was known for his fiery temperament, Trowa doubted that Heero's own reputation was that far behind. So why was Duo terrified of his father?

Wufei's stomach twisted in disgust as his saw the familiar look on his friend's face. He knew what it meant and judging by the confused, albeit speculative looks his other friends had on, they were not privy to iron discipline as he and evidently Duo had. He remembered all the lashes he endured for missing a pass or for letting his guard down. Oh yes, he remembered the fear of disappointing his father. He wouldn't forget it in this lifetime. If this Treize even looked at his friend funny, he would have him kicked out of the village. Hell, he would do it himself.

"Love," Heero said quietly, still holding his mate in his lap. "They are still weeks away. You can leave if you want to. They won't have to know which one is really here."

Duo forced some calm into his being and leaned down, touching his forehead with Heero's "How far can I go looking like this?" He joked weakly.

"You managed to get nearly half way across the damned Forest the last time, Duo," Wufei said, seriously. "If you want, we can do it again, and we can give you an early start."

Violet studied obsidian and Duo astutely guessed if there was someone in this damned room that understood what he went through, Chang Wufei would the one. No, no more running. It was time to face the music.

tbc…

G-boys: Lemons are still not your thing are they?

Tsu: At least you are getting some.

G-boys: Can't tell from where we stand.


	12. Of Past and Tellings

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 12: Of Pasts and Tellings

Heero was truly disappointed that Duo's 'phase' had ended abruptly with the impending arrival of his father Treize Khusreneda. For some reason, Duo had followed his mother's last name of Maxwell, instead of his father's. He didn't want to explain and Heero didn't want to push. It appeared to be a sensitive subject with his mate and he learned that it should not be brought up under any circumstances. The tribe chief just hoped to the Ancient that Mr Crazed Evil Twin wasn't all that far away. Duo wasn't interested in anything of late and was more often than not jumpy and nervous.

He studied Duo across the table, toying with his half eaten dinner. He frowned, taking in the pale, gaunt features of his mate where just weeks ago he was a picture of health, having the glow of midterm pregnancy.

"Duo, don't play with your food, eat it," Heero admonished softly, spearing a small piece of meat and bringing it up to Duo's lips, coaxing the other Shifter to eat.

"I'm not hungry," Duo muttered, turning away.

Heero sighed, wishing all their problems, wrapped up in a nice package of Treize Khusreneda would just go away and leave them in delightful domestic bliss. "Love, this is not good for you. Please, you have to eat something." He got up and walked around the table, squatting next to Duo, who continued to look as if the world was coming to an end. Heero knew in his mate's perspective, it probably was.

"I am not hungry," Duo stressed, pouting petulantly. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?" He curled in on himself, wrapping slender arms around himself.

Heero brush back chestnut bangs, stroking his mate's soft cheek for an instant before Duo flinched away. "Because we are worried for you, love. You're not yourself lately." Cobalt blue eyes were filled with pain. The tribe chief felt completely helpless to correct the situation. It was as if Duo didn't want anyone to care for him, as if he didn't deserve any of it and Heero hurt for his mate.

"I'm fine," Duo almost snarled. He pushed away from the table, lunging to his feet, prepared to run away, but his body had other plans. His world swam dizzily for a moment before his knees buckled, and he was thankful that Heero caught him before he hit the ground.

"For the love of…" Heero bit off the rest and swung his mate into his arms, carrying him to their bed. Since Duo wasn't that much smaller than the tribe chief, added with the extra weight of being seven months along, Heero expected the braided Shifter to be more of a burden. Worry gnawed endlessly when he realised how light his love was. He carefully placed his precious burden in the middle of their vast bed, pulling warm covers of the slightly shivering Duo. "You have lost so much weight. Why are you not eating? You are not taking care of yourself," Heero accused, a harsh tone that belied the tender hand stroking his mate's jaw line.

Duo didn't answer but sat up abruptly, one hand clapped over his mouth, eyes wide with panic. Heero managed to get a wooden bucket over to his mate before he was violently sick. The blue eyed Shifter sat beside his mate, feeling frustratingly helpless at the whole situation. He was someone who reacted, who did his best to get to the source of the problem and eradicate it, but Duo was making it almost impossible with his silence. He watched carefully as his made shuddered one last time and raised teary eyes to meet his.

"I. Am. Fine," his stubborn love still insisted.

And that was the straw that laid the camel's back flat. "Stop saying that," Heero yelled at him, jumping to his feet and turning away. "You are not well and you won't let me help. Why the hell are you doing this? Don't you love me anymore? Can't you see how you are hurting me? Hurting all of us?" The last nearly came out in a scream. Heero half expected Duo to retaliate with his own bout of ranting, which he had always done in the past, and it helped to ease the tension between them but was stunned when met with utter silence. He turned to the bed and his breath caught. Duo was curled into a ball, shivering violently, his hand clasped over his head, violet eyes impossibly wide with fright and shining with suppressed tears. He flew to his mate's side and was even more stunned when Duo cringed away from him.

"Please.. stop… no more, don't… don't hurt Solo anymore," Duo whispered achingly, gasping wildly for air. "Not his fault… not… mine… all mine.. stop father…. Please," he moaned softly, rocking himself, lost in his memories.

Heero's gut twisted at the thought of someone laying his hand on his beautiful mate or causing him such unreasonable fear. Something had caused this attack and Heero realised it was his yelling. Instantly contrite, he tried to calm his mate down, before his feelings were transmitted to Quatre who would disembowel him.

"Duo?" Heero stretched out his hand slowly, offering it to his distraught mate. "Duo, it's me, Heero. There's no one here that will hurt you," he spoke calmly. He reached out a tentatively touched his mate's tousled hair, but pulled back abruptly when Duo flinched.

"No.. no… no…" Duo continued his litany, withdrawing deep into himself.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled, barrelling into the room, followed closely by Trowa and Wufei.

Frightened by the noise, Duo tightened his grip on his head and rocked faster. "NO…NO… NO…." He was becoming more frantic, delving deeper into a memory only he was able to see.

"Don't approach him," Heero warned, stopping the blond before he flew to the braided Shifter's side.

Quatre's eyes were wide, taking in the scene before turning on Heero. "What in all that's holy did you do to him?" He asked in a soft, harsh tone, knowing that loud voices would probably spook his friend more. He rubbed his chest which was tightening painfully from the intense fear he was reading from Duo.

Heero quickly explained in soft tones the events that led up to current situation. Wufei's dark eyes narrowed in concentration as he pushed past Heero and squatted next to the bed.

"Duo," Wufei said in a firm tone. "Your father isn't here. You are far, far away from him. There is no one here to hurt you." As he spoke, it appears some of what he was saying leaked into the braided Healer's subconscious and was on the process of calming him down. "Heero's here, remember your mate? He loves you and I think you scared a year's worth of growth out of him." The rocking stopped, breathing slowed as the words began to register. A small smile appeared on Duo's lips, but his eyes were still horrifyingly blank. "We are all here, you are not alone. You won't be alone anymore." He noticed the evening out of Duo's breathing and his eyes grew less wild. "That's right, Duo, you are safe now, we're here now. Your friends are here," Wufei reached out slowly and touched his friend, braced to pull back if Duo flinched but was stunned into immobility when Duo lunged into his arms, his smile dissolved into helpless tears.

They wracked his slender body while Wufei, edging onto the bed, held him tight, stroking his hair and back, murmuring soothingly. A collective sigh of relief passed those in the room as Heero stepped forward, taking his mate from Wufei, who immediately latched onto a source of comfort that was instantly recognised. The tribe chief sat there and let his mate cry his heart out.

Moments later, a very exhausted Duo was tucked into bed, after Quatre failed to coax the long haired Shifter to put some food into him. Heero was stretched out next to his mate, who had his shirt fisted in slim hands, unwilling to let go his only source of comfort even in slumber, strong bronzed arms hugging Duo tightly.

"This is bad, Heero," Quatre said, worriedly, his eyes trained on his friend's pale form. "He's not eating, is he? Not sleeping well?" He sighed when Heero nodded an affirmative. "I don't like the fact that his father, who quite evidently caused all this, is coming here in a few days. He's in enough stress as it is already."

Wufei sat stock still on a bench, his obsidian eyes stormy with emotion. "He's hurting. He has been hurting all along."

"Is his cheerfulness a mask all along?" Trowa asked, clearly disturbed. The Duo he saw tonight was nothing like the lively, though sometimes annoying Healer. He seemed a frighten child, not the self sufficient Healer that he normally portrayed. Trowa knew it hurt them all to see Duo like this, as he had become an important person in their lives for the past year.

Heero was his normal stoic self, his eyes cold, contemplating doing harm on the person that caused his love such distress. "Please leave," he bit out in a controlled tone. "I want to be alone with him, now."

The other three in the room nodded, leaving the couple alone.

"I know you are still awake, Duo," Heero rumbled softly, feeling the body next to him tense. "We have to talk about this, _you _have to talk about this. It's tearing you apart."

"I'm fi…" Duo began.

Heero was quick to cut him off. "If you say you are fine just one more time, I will strangle you with your own braid." His tone turned pleading, and he stared deeply into Duo's violet orbs. "Please, I'm losing you and I don't know to stop it."

Duo frowned slightly, confused. "I'm right here."

"No, you're not," Heero shook his head. "Physically you are here, but I can see it in your eyes, you are miles away. You're leaving me behind, Duo." Tears, long suppressed, pooled in his eyes and flow silently out, attesting to Heero's upset.

The braided Healer reached out and captured the moisture with his finger tips, staring at it in awestruck wonder. For as long as Duo had known his mate, Heero had never showed his weakness this way, even when he had taken a spear through the heart from the werebeast. Duo felt his heart breaking, knowing that he was the cause of his mate's hurt. "Oh, Heero." He buried his face into Heero's shirt, feeling the slow steady heartbeat beneath his ear. "I am so scared."

Heero cupped Duo's cheek tenderly, turning the braided Shifter up to face him. "I love you, very much. I will do _anything_ to protect you. From the world is need be, but you must know, I will never let anyone hurt you. Duo," he sighed. "I can't protect you from something I know nothing about. You won't send me to face an unknown enemy in the dark without the benefit of weapons and a light, would you?"

Duo smiled at the choice of terms used. Snuggled safely in the one place he knew nothing could hurt him, he finally relaxed and the couple shared a moment of companionable silence.

"Do you know why I'm called Maxwell instead of Khusreneda?" Duo spoke softly after a while.

Heero held his breath, afraid that one wrong word would send his mate back into silence again. "I would like to know," he said carefully, trying to calm his excitement at the realisation his mate was finally going to open up to him.

"My mother's name was Maxwell, and he died when I was very young. He never really got over having me, I guess I killed him," Duo's breath hitched but he forged on. "My brother told me my father couldn't stand the sight of me because of that, and could stand less me taking him name, so he named me after my mother's family. It was unheard of, a tribe chief denying a child the use of his name, even though the child is normally follow the bearer's name. I can't say much of my childhood I guess. I hardly saw much of my father, he was always so busy with tribe matters and pretty much left my brother and me alone." Duo smiled softly, thinking about his brother and the fond times they shared. "Solo took care of me, was always there for me. I guess he was more my father than Treize was. And Howard too, the human who assisted at my birth. My father was against my training as a Healer, despite being the Ancient's choice. My brother told me of how he overheard my father speaking to some of his warriors, saying that a son that doesn't kill is useless to him. Solo actually defended me and he came back to our room that night with twenty lashes decorating his back." Duo shuddered and Heero's arms tightened around him. He let out a soul cleansing breath before he continued. "Anyway, I started my training but I knew my father kept close tabs on me during that time. There was this time, I was on my way after a battle but I ran into a rut, breaking my leg. I managed to get there late, and many Shifters died that time. I thought my father was going to kill me, he was so angry as he stared at my leg when I explained. Solo came back with twenty lashes on his back again that night."

Heero felt his anger boiling over. He thought of a dozen ways to torture Duo's father while keeping him alive for days on end.

"I guess I was a pretty clumsy person as well, I ended up getting hurt trying to reached nearly every Healing, sometimes injured pretty badly, other times more scratches than anything serious. Very much like what happened here earlier during my patrols. I was just so nervous I didn't usually look where I was going and every time my father would stand there with his hands on his hips, staring at me straggling in." He gave a short bark of laughter. "I began to think after a while he was trying to kill me. Thank the Ancient there were no lives lost after that but some how, whenever I am late, Solo gets punished. I can hear them yelling at each other each time before Solo collapses at my dwelling for me to Heal. I…." Duo's voice broke, unable to continue and he lay on Heero's chest, breathing softly. "Don't make me go on," he spoke in an agonised whisper.

"You don't have to anymore," Heero sighed, tracing random patterns on Duo's back. He didn't want to hear anymore. He was just extremely glad there was someone in Duo's life that protected him when Heero wasn't there to. "I'm here for you now."

With another little sigh, Duo finally felt a huge burden lift from his heart. It felt good to have someone to lean on, and not need to go on his own. Heero would be here for him forever, he promised and by the Ancient, Duo would be holding him to that promise, even if he had to grab his mate kicking and screaming from the Dark Lands, if ever the occasion arose. At the bleak thought of losing Heero, Duo couldn't suppress a shudder that tore through his body.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked, knowing instantly that something was amiss.

Duo tilted his head and stretched the short distance to mould their lips together, desperate for the assurance that Heero was here forever. "I love you, Heero." He told his mate when they broke for air. Duo decided that the part of him Heero affectionately called Mr Crazed Evil Twin wanted to make an appearance and was about to let him when a loud rumble came from the vicinity of his stomach.

Heero burst out laughing, no small amount of regret in his dark blue eyes. "Hungry?" He rubbed the top of his mate's swollen stomach affectionately. He felt an answering kick from his son within, a distinct heaving of the skin on Duo's distended belly. "I guess that's a yes."

"Sorry," Duo blushed adorably, winning him a quick kiss before Heero disentangle them and help him up in search of some food.

tbc…


	13. Of Instincts and Sires

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 13: Of Instincts and Sires

It was as if that fateful night had lanced the infected wound of Duo's heart and for all outward appearances, the chief's mate was back to his usually cheerful self come morning. Heero knew from the sometimes sporadic telepathic bond they shared, there were a few lingering doubts left in Duo's mind, but he was willing to let his mate shoulder some of his fears. He knew his love was still worry about the impending arrival of his father which Heero knew it was only a few days away.

He knew his closest friends were not going to let Treize step into his village and personally, he didn't want that as well, but that man was a tribe chief and despite his past conducts, was due the respect given to any tribe chiefs. There was also the niggling feeling from Duo's retelling that his father may have been involved in all the 'accidents' that his mate had experienced. If that was the case, tribe chief or no, Treize Khusreneda was a dead man. His mind cast back to the past few months that Duo had been here, the sudden upsurge of activity amongst the mystical creatures. All of them seemed to have something against their tribe and went all out to hurt the Forest to lure the Healers out of the village. To lure Duo out. Had that been some plot by Treize as well? Feeling distinctly fearful for his mate, Heero went about planning for Duo's safety. It involved a very reluctant Wufei who wanted to mete out his form of 'justice' for Duo's past hurts, but Heero had stood firm and rationalised with the almost irate Shifter why the tribe chief wanted Wufei and no one else. No amount of wheedling had worked but when Heero mentioned one vital point, the dark eyed Shifter had caved.

'Duo trusts you.'

Wufei stomped away angrily, muttering something about injustice and hitting below the belt.

Two days of rest and good food was not enough to negate the effects of weeks of neglect, but the colour had returned to Duo's cheeks and the smudges under his eyes had faded. At least he no longer looked like wraith. The entire tribe had taken his welfare into their hearts and since they had a source to focus their anger, Treize had little hope of getting out of their village alive.

Wufei had stood close to the violet eyed Shifter, alert to any source of danger that could possibly put him at risk. Duo had complained bitterly, feeling more than a little miffed that he warranted a babysitter but no one listened to his raving, as his safety and the baby's welfare to be more important than his tender feelings. Even Quatre had not listened to him this time.

During all this, a plan was slowly forming, one designed to send him away.

"You tell him," Wufei insisted. "He's your mate and a Healer to boot. Technically, he outranks me and I have to listen to what he says."

Heero frowned at his friend. "This is pushing responsibility."

Wufei shrugged. "You came up with it, Heero, so it is all yours, and besides, I distinctly remember Duo being _your_ mate. And therefore, your responsibility."

"Fine," Heero continued to grumble for a while but realised quickly that Wufei did have a valid point. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the communal healing hall where he knew Duo was entertaining the children at the moment. He stood by the door, drinking in the sight of his mate. He could never get enough of Duo. He knew that the stunningly attractive Healer could have anyone as his lover and mate but this vision from the Ancient fell strategically into his lap and by hell if he was going to Duo up without putting up a fight.

The said Healer was sitting on a chair in the far end of the healing hall, watching a group of almost ten children of various ages running around in an impromptu game of tag. Some of them were training Healers just finished with lessons that Duo helped supervise, his condition rendering unable to do anything else. As the day progressed and more lessons finished, so did the number of children trooping into the hall, searching for friends and looking to play. He felt a bittersweet pang as memories of such times came back. The only difference was, he was usually the more active babysitter, a role that was now taken over by a young Healer and another Shifter. He smiled at the squealing children running past him, trying to evade the one that was obviously 'it'. The one chasing, a young boy, barely out of toddling age, with light brown hair and warm eye of the same hue, laughingly ran after the gaggle of children, only to trip of a loose fur to fall flat on his face in front of where Duo sat.

The boy's chin quivered as huge drops of tears began to fall down his smudged cheek.

Guided by instinct, Duo shot up from the chair to kneel before the child, gathering him into his arms, rocking him while whispering soothing words in the boy's ear.

"Are you all right, little one?" Duo asked after the boy's sobbing had subsided.

The boy shook his head. "Hurts," he told Duo, eyes still bright with tears.

"Where?"

The boy pointed to his elbow, which would sport a pretty impressive bruise come nightfall.

Nothing too serious that needed a Healing. Duo bent over and kissed the offended area lightly. "All better?"

The boy brightened almost immediately and flashed Duo a big smile. "My mother always kisses my hurt," he announced proudly.

"Come on, catch us," came a cacophony of voices. The children had seen the boy take a spill, but didn't come close seeing Duo was there and now egged the boy on to get back into the game.

"Thank you," the boy sped away to catch the children, running out of the hall, sending the two babysitters speeding out as well.

Duo stared after the adorable little boy, and was shocked by the wave of longing that swept over him. He sat back on his heels, resting on hand on his stomach, wondering for the millionth time when he could hold his son in his arms. "I can't wait, little one," he told his belly, caressing the taut skin there. "Will you be a cute little thing like him?" Almost as if sensing his parent talking to him, the child within moved strongly and abruptly, causing Duo to gasp.

Heero was at his side in a second. "What's wrong?" He felt as if his heart was crawling up into throat.

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed. "Feel this." He took his mate's hand to place it over his stomach and saw Heero smiled proudly when he felt the restless movement within.

Heero bent over and brushed his lips over Duo's ear, whispering so only he could hear. "Frisky, isn't he, my love?" He helped his mate up and once again frowned worriedly as Duo groaned softly, arching his back while rubbing at what Heero assumed was the ache in his lower back. "Does it hurt badly?" He said almost guiltily.

Duo spared his mate a tremulous smile. "Not so bad."

Arms snaked around Duo's waist and hands rest on the low of his back. As Heero worked his skilful hands at the ache on his lower back, Duo's head dropped onto his mate's shoulder, moaning in pleasure at the instantaneous relief it brought. He stood there until he felt himself melt and the only thing holding him upright was Heero's arms.

"Better?" Heero asked, pleased that he had helped with his mate's discomfort, if only a little.

"I've melted into a puddle," Duo murmured almost drowsily against Heero's shoulder and heard a low rumble of laughter as he was lifted into Heero's arms and tenderly carried back to their dwelling. He rested his forehead contentedly against the side of Heero's neck, free from worry for the first time in weeks. This was a place where he would always be safe. He smiled at the many Shifters that stopped going about their chores and stared a little enviously at the couple that moved past them. Heero loved him more than life itself and he managed to communicate it to Duo everyday, either by words or by the slightest touch of hands. But the most obvious proof of Heero's devotion now lay sleeping contentedly below Duo's heart.

Heero helped Duo settle in their bed, half reclined against the pillows he positioned behind his back, knowing it would help with the pain Duo was experiencing. Once he was convinced his mate was comfortable, he started to speak. "Duo," he began and almost laughed at the slight look of concern on Duo's handsome face. His mate was well versed with that one.

"What do you want me to do?" Duo asked, direct. For some odd reason, fear pounded in his heart.

"I don't want you to do anything, love," Heero told him calmly, sitting down on the edge of bed.

"I'm not a child, I know that tone anywhere. You want me to do something and know I won't agree to it. What is it?" Duo's voice raised several pitch as he wondered what his mate wanted him to do. Leave? Go back to his clan? "Do you want me to leave?" He asked in a small voice, tears forming a lump in his throat.

"What?" Heero sounded shocked. "When have I ever implied that?"

"Then what?" Duo pouted. "Just tell me."

Heero sighed, shaking his head. And here he thought Quatre was the only one with empathic abilities. "Your father is coming here soon. You realised that, right?"

There was a slight darkening in Duo's expression. He merely nodded.

"Quatre doesn't want you upset and I know meeting him will upset you," Heero raked a careless hand through his hair in frustration. He just wasn't able to articulate enough to Duo to explain his reasons. "I have decided that you are to visit the lakes you like so much with Wufei and…"

"No," Duo said, his voice void of any emotion.

"Duo?" Heero questioned, a little uncertain of his mate's mood.

"I am going to face him." Violet eyes held a glint of steel. "You said you would be here for me, right? Never leave me?"

Heero nodded an affirmative, stroking Duo's arm gently.

Duo tense features relaxed into a smile. "Then, what do I to be upset about? I have the entire tribe behind me. What is one Treize Khureneda?"

"Will you let me handle it? I don't want him to see you first," Heero explained. "I want to speak with him first. Please, love?" He coaxed. "Then I will let you face him as you feel you need to." If the rest of the tribe don't kill him first, he added silently to himself.

Duo didn't look happy, but nodded anyway.

XXxxXX

Two days later, Wufei was ordered to corner Duo and stick to him like glue.

"He's here, isn't he?" Duo asked Wufei breathlessly.

The dark eyed Shifter took one look at Duo's ashen face and pushed him into a chair, pressing a cool cup of water into his hand. "Drink, and by the Ancient, breathe." Wufei took hold of Duo's chin, forcing the braided Healer to look at him. "We are all here to protect you. Nothing will happen while I'm here," he insisted. As much as he wanted to go out there and extract some of his own brand of justice, Duo was top priority now. Wufei swallowed his own childhood fears and focused on his friend instead, being the pillar of stability he knew Duo needed right now.

Duo forced a smile. "I'd rather Heero was here," he said, wanly.

"You and I both."

There was a roar of displeasure coming from outside the dwelling and Duo jumped. "Wufei, we need to go out there," he said, worriedly. The remote possibility of bloodshed now appeared all of a sudden less remote.

Wufei appeared indecisive as he looked from Duo seated on the chair to the closed entrance and back to Duo once again. "I don't think…" He began and was silenced when Duo got up and marched out of the dwelling. "Damn," he cursed softly before hurrying after the Healer.

Heero was going to ensure he died a slow and painful death.

The Forest told Heero that a party of Shifters would arrive at the village early that day. He had mobilised almost all of his tribe that weren't out on patrol and formed a protective circle guarding the entrance. The tension was thick amongst the tribe members and Heero could only hope they didn't tear Duo's father apart before they had a decent conversation on how Heero was going to dig his liver out with a wooden spoon.

A low murmuring amongst his warriors brought Heero back to the situation at hand. A small party of Shifters moved into the clearing leading up to the entrance of the village, a ginger haired man and another platinum blond one at the lead. The two of them were obviously related with the same regal bearing and aristocratic features. Heero tried to find a trace of his mate within the two and failed. Could that be the reason for Treize's hatred for his son?

"I am Treize Khusreneda, tribe chief of the Western Shifter," the ginger one announced. "This is my nephew Milliardo Peacecraft, who is also known as Zechs."

The platinum blond with ice blue eyes nodded cordially, with a slight smile on his face.

_So, this was the person that caused Duo so much hurt,_ Heero thought with a growing rage, his blue eyes boring a hole into Treize's head.

"I am here to visit my son," Treize announced, blatantly aware at the hostility from Heero as well the rest of the village.

_Solo sure very smart to cause this,_ Treize thought with a smirk.

"Is there a reason for this visit?" Heero asked, trying hard to keep the belligerent tone out of his voice.

Treize was taken aback at this clear challenge. The tribe chief of the eastern Shifter was nothing more than a boy and yet he was challenging a tribe chief obviously more experienced in battle and maybe more powerful. Either this boy loved his son very much or very stupid. He sincerely hoped it was the former.

"I am here to inform him of his brother's disappearance," Treize informed Heero smoothly, stopping Zechs with a soft touch from ripping the other tribe chief apart. "Have I offended you in some way?" He asked Heero tentatively, wanting to know what lies his son had spread of him.

Heero's jaw tightened. "Not me, but if you want to leave here with your lives, please do so now."

Both tribes raised angered tones at this threat, for different reason. Heero's for allowing them to leave, Treize's for this unforgivable insult. The two tribes faced off, waiting for the slightest orders from either tribe chief before attacking.

"Stop it!" Duo called out, walking to stand beside Heero as the crowd parted for him. Wufei was following closely behind, dark storms brewing.

tbc…


	14. Of Siblings and Revelations

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 14: Of Siblings and Revelations

"Stop it!" Duo called out, walking to stand beside Heero as the crowd parted for him. Wufei was following closely behind, dark storms brewing

"Duo!" Zechs called out, delighted at seeing his cousin once after such a long departure and hugged him affectionately. Behind him, his tribe had fallen to a stunned silence.

Duo smiled, gaining pleasure from the joy his cousin showed at seeing him again. At least someone was happy to see him. He held his tall cousin close as his widened girth would allow before releasing him. He edged close Heero, holding onto his hand and turned to face the man who had caused him such fear and pain during his years of growing up.

"Duo," Zechs began, eyes riveted on his cousin's obviously pregnant figure. "They sure feed you well here, don't they?" A small smiled played about his lips.

"What?" Duo tore his gaze from his father to stare in shock at his cousin, who appeared pretty shocked as well. He followed his cousin's ice blue eyes and realised what the previous tribe was so amazed about. He had forgotten about his little miracle son, being used to the fact that this tribe knew he was pregnant. He raised his eyes and met the gentle wonder in his father's.

"I have things to tell you," Treize said, and, Duo could almost lie to himself, tenderly.

"What could you possibly tell me that I would be interested in listening to?" Duo challenged, unable to keep the quaver of fear out of his tone. He felt the grip on his hand tightened and some of the fear drained at knowing Heero was close by. He felt the presence of his friends hovered in a protective circle behind him, easing his fear even further. Heero was right, this was his home and nothing would tear him away from it, father or not.

Treize smiled at his son. "The truth."

The two tribes were still separated as they sat in the communal dwelling and shooting daggers at each other. As was required, no chairs were brought in to signify that all were equal in the eyes of the Ancient but a few pillows were carted in to ensure Duo was comfortably settled next to Heero. Quatre sat next to Duo, the Healer keeping a close eye on his friend, getting ready to call a halt to all of this if he noticed the long haired Healer showed any signs of being upset. The panic attack Duo had a few days ago was still fresh in his mind and not something he wanted to go through again for a long while. His mate and Wufei sat next to Heero, the two strongest warriors supporting their leader.

Heero could feel a slight shiver coming from his mate as they sat on the ground, Duo squeezed as close as possible, as if needing assurance. Feeling frustratingly helpless to stop Duo's fear, Heero threw an arm around Duo's slender shoulders and pulled him closer. He was not normally demonstrative to those outside his tribe but to hell with it all, his mate needed him and he wasn't going to be prissy about it. Damn Treize and his tribe to hell.

"So tell us the truth," Heero snapped, wanting this entire ordeal to be over for Duo and kicking Treize out of their village.

Treize remained calm, not in the least upset with Heero's or his entire tribe's hostility. He knew what his son was capable of and what a fragile child Duo used to be. "We came to visit you, and not Solo as you thought," he began, speaking directly to Duo, who was still cringing under the steady gaze. Regret stabbed at him, knowing how badly Duo had been ruined.

"You knew Duo was the one who was mated to me and not your elder son?" Heero answered Treize when Duo remained stubbornly silent, though his eyes were trained on his mate.

Treize nodded. "That's the other reason we came here today, to apologise to you for misleading you," he told Heero. "Have you ever wondered why I would arrange for Solo to be mated to you? He was after all my heir."

That got a reaction from Duo, who raised surprised violet eyes to Heero's exchanging a look of slight confusion. "He's right, I never thought about that. Solo was my father's heir. Why would he arrange a mating with you?" He spoke softly, only for Heero's ears.

"Because I never arranged it," Treize said, judging Duo's reaction.

Violet and cobalt eyes stared at him in surprised shock.

"I see you don't believe me," Treize smiled gently. "Solo have the ability to bear children, which would serve him well as my heir anyway. Why would I be sending him away?"

"You have Zechs," Duo spoke directly to his father for the first time.

Zechs barked a laugh. "Like I would welcome that responsibility."

Duo chuckled. He remembered his father grooming Zechs to be tribe chief when they were younger, having decided to pass Solo over, which was another sore point from Duo's childhood. He also remembered his older cousin protesting to him at night about wanting to run away and join a human circus. He had almost carried out that threat when Duo found him on his way out of the Forest with nothing more than the clothes on his back. It had taken Duo almost half a day to convince Zechs to return to the village and speak to his father. Treize had relented shortly after that and Solo was acknowledged as his heir. To this day, Duo was still impressed with his cousin's daring at disobeying his father and then standing up to his father for it. He was also more than a little stunned at his father's calm acceptance of defiance from his cousin.

"Then who?" Heero asked, angrily. Someone had purposely set this mating up, knowing Duo would have to step into his brother's place and take the retribution to come.

Treize sighed sadly. "Solo has always been a jealous person. He was resentful that I loved Duo more than I did him. This would have effectively ruined Duo, don't you think?"

"No!" Duo exploded. "Solo loves me, you are saying he set this up?" His breath was coming in painful pants. No, the confused swirl of his mind told him, Solo would never do that to him, Solo loved him. He was the only person that protected him from his father, took all the abuse Treize could dish out and survived, just for him. For Duo. Treize was lying, trying to get in between them, again. Lies. "LIES!" He yelled at his father. "Stop lying!"

"Heero!" Quatre barked, rubbing his hand up and down Duo's back, trying to calm the panicked Shifter. "Stop this," he ordered.

Ignoring his guests, Heero gathered Duo in his arms and decided to take him back to their dwelling. Before turning away, he levelled one look at Treize that plainly said 'This conversation is not over. Stay.' and focused his attention on his mate, Quatre trailing close behind.

"He's lying, Heero, I know he is," Duo pleaded, not sure if he was trying to convince Heero or himself. No matter what vile acts his father had carried out on Solo's person, he had never lied. It was almost like a personal code of honour for him. But his father was saying that Solo had betrayed him? That his brother was jealous of him?

"I'll be the judge of that," Heero told Duo shortly. He gentled his tone. "I want you to stay here until I get this settled." He waved Quatre over. "He stays here," he pinned his Healer with a glare. "If I find him outside, I'm holding you responsible."

Quatre gulped audibly, nodding. He had never seen Heero this angered before. Of course, no one had played his friend for a fool before. "I'll take care of him. You deal with them," he motioned with a slight tilt of his head. He watched as Heero underwent a transformation from avenging angel to puppy dog as he gently kissed his mate and spoke in soft tones to him, reassuring him that he would make everything all right again. Then his glare returned and he stalked out purposefully.

The Healer picked up a small packet of herbs and mixed it in water. He carried it back to the bed, where Duo was curled up. His friend no longer seemed as panicked, but Quatre felt a deep pain suffused the other Healer. He rubbed his chest feeling the pain Duo must be going through.

"Duo, drink this," Quatre helped Duo into a sitting position and lifted the cup to the other's lips.

"My brother would never betray me!" Duo said, forcefully, dry eyed, willing Quatre to believe in his conviction.

Quatre nodded. "Heero will get to the bottom of this. This is something to help you relax," he coaxed, raising the cup again.

"Solo loves me," Duo insisted, searching aqua eyes.

Quatre nodded again. "I believe you, Duo."

Duo reluctantly drank from the cup and settled back onto the pillows, trying not to think. His son gave him a gentle poke, reminding him, besides his brother, there were others that loved him as well.

XXxxXX

Heero was in no mood of fruitless conversations. His mate was once again upset and damned close to a panic attack. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He stomped into the communal dwelling yelling, "I want to know what the hell is going on and I want answers."

Treize stared calmly at the raging Shifter and nodded, waving his hand, he motioned for his tribe to leave them. "I want to speak to you private, Heero Yuy. And I want you to trust my word as another tribe chief that I would never tell a lie."

Heero stared at the ginger haired Shifter indecisively, but Duo had told him once, his code of trying never to lie came directly from his father's personal code of honour. Although his warrior instincts were sharpened, Heero couldn't find anything about Treize that told the other Shifter that he could be lying. Heero nodded. For now, he would trust. Listen to whatever story there was and decide later. Giving his own tribe the order to leave, Heero settle down opposite Treize.

"I will tell you first, I am willing to keep an open mind, but if I even suspect you of lying to me…" Heero left the threat hanging.

Treize stiffened. "I do not lie!" He stressed, affronted at the mere implication.

Heero nodded again. "Fine."

Silence reigned as Heero watch Treize struggling to explain. After a while, Heero decided his was at patience end. He wanted very much to return to Duo and comfort him than to sit around watching the other man struggle with words.

"I think I've had enough," Heero said, getting up but was halted by Treize's glare.

The other man sighed. "Fine. I'm just not sure where to start."

"At the beginning then," Heero supplied, though sounding as if he didn't really care, and if he was honest with himself, he really didn't. Duo was priority now and if Treize need some coddling he can go the hell back to his tribe.

"Do you know why his name is Maxwell?" Treize asked, quietly, staring into the small fire in the middle of the dwelling.

_This should be good,_ Heero thought, thinking about Duo's version of the story. "You didn't want Duo to be named after your family but take your bearer's."

The other Shifter smiled sadly. "I named Duo after my mate. He died when Duo was very young. I wanted him to have something left in this world. I loved him very much."

Heero frowned in confusion. He tried to ascertain if Treize was lying, but there didn't seem to be any indication of it. "So you name his son after him? He's the bearer it was his right to take the baby and name him. To name a child after a sire would be an honour. That's all."

Treize shook his head slowly. "No, Duo's my baby. They both are"

"What?"

Silently, the tribe chief pulled his shirt down, exposing his right shoulder, showing Heero the tattoo of the oak. "My mate always wanted a son that was a Healer. The day the Ancient chose Duo, I formally named him a Maxwell. He was my gift to him. You noticed that Duo looked nothing like me." He waited for Heero's stunned nod before continuing. "He is the splitting image of my mate. I see my love every time I look at my son." He smiled sadly. "I never mated again after him and because of my sorrow, he was never brought up again, not by anyone in the tribe. Because of this, the facts that he was the bearer and not me could be twisted just to hurt Duo. For that I'm truly regretful."

"But that doesn't explain you hurting Duo's brother." Heero tried to still the random thought that ran rampant. His Duo was an honour, not a castaway. Then why did his brother told him such malignant lies?

"Solo," Treize's features darkened. "Solo was my first born. While I do love him, I will not protect him. Solo has always been jealous of his brother. Duo was our pride and joy, and while my mate was still alive, he could protect him from Solo's more disturbing attentions."

"Explain," Heero said, curtly.

"Duo was two and still wobbly on his feet. Solo purposely pulled the carpeting from beneath his brother's feet. My younger son had a large gash on his forehead and he was unconscious for days."

"Are you trying to tell me Solo is the one that has been trying to kill my mate?" Heero was incredulous.

Treize snorted slightly. "Solo had been feeding lies to Duo since he was a child, building a fear for me that nothing can breach. I think from your anger, you have seen that evidence."

Heero could only nod dazedly, his mind going over the mindless panic Duo had when hearing his father's arrival.

"Solo had tried to kill Duo countless times, thinking without his brother, I would be more proud of him. Most of the attempts are during a Healer's journey to the battle site. Broken legs, sprained wrists, concussions…" Treize's eyes narrowed at the dark memory.

Heero lunged up from his seat and began pacing restlessly. He knew his instincts were right. Someone had been trying to hurt Duo ever since he got here. He just passed it off as Duo's recklessness and carelessness, and they had stopped after a while, so he put it out of his head. This was more serious, and if Treize was correct, the threat to his mate's life was still very real and very close by.

"Why didn't you stop Solo?" Heero rounded on Treize, fear pounding incessantly in his heart. The thought of losing Duo was… No, Heero could never picture it. The day Duo died would mark the tribe chief's demise as well.

"Why did you think I punished him?" Treize said, defensively.

"The lashings," Heero said, lost in thought. "Then why did you send him here?"

Treize exhaled harshly. "You aren't paying attention. I didn't send him over here. He did it all by himself."

"It is a theory of mine that Solo set this up for you to kill Duo when you found out who he was," Zechs said from the entrance, walking in without invitation.

Heero was too troubled to take up the issue at this blatant disregard of his orders. "He gave me his ceremonial knife."

Twin gasps were heard. "Damn Solo, he knew Duo would be honourable enough to do this," Zechs growled.

Heero was rubbing his temples, trying to ease the ache there. "Is this person so cunning to do all this? The next thing you'll be telling me that the sudden upsurge problems around the Eastern area." He continued pacing but stopped when he saw the looks exchanged between the other two? "You have to be kidding me!"

"From my sources," Zechs informed Heero heavily. "There has been a strange mystical creature stirring up uneasiness for Shifters."

"Strange?" Heero echoed.

"Stranger, no one has seen that trouble maker before. I suspect it is Solo's Shifted form. I had sent some of my warriors out to intercept Solo. He's been on the run since, hence your temporary peace."

Heero sat down abruptly, his mind swirling. Some was going to kill his mate, some was going to take his family away. Rage exploded within him and the Forest rippled with Heero anger.

He will protect his mate if it was the last thing he did.

tbc…


	15. Of Conversations and Danger

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 15: Of Conversations and Danger

Duo spent the night tossing and turning and running from disjointed nightmares. The sedative coaxed on him by Quatre didn't allow him a respite by waking up screaming. Instead, he had been plunged into the endless dark alleys that existed within his own mind. It was one of those disturbing dreams where he kept running and he couldn't get far enough. He couldn't see what was chasing after him and all he knew was his own harsh breathing and fear oozing from every pore of his tired body. But through that horrifying night, when the stalking shadows got too bad, someone reached into his confused mind and gave him an anchor. The deep soothing voice eased the worst of the fears, and allowed him to slip into some semblance of slumber. It was usually not long before the shadows came back again and with a vengeance. To add insult to injury his stomach had been aching slightly the entire night. The slight discomfort added to the pain of the nightmares, making it more real and more frightening that it really was. Figures were disembodied and voices seemed to come from far, far away. He was glad the night was over.

The tired Shifter woke to a bright cheery morning that he shared none in feelings. He nuzzled deeper into the hard chest he was cushioned against.

_Chest?_ His tired mind worked. He tilted his head back, peeking through his lashes. He was met with familiar cobalt who looked as tired as he felt. Still, Heero smiled tenderly at his, his arms holding Duo and rubbing the Healer's back in small vague patterns.

"Are you finally awake?" Heero asked, kissing his mate on the forehead.

Duo yawned and rested against Heero again. "Why?" He heard Heero making a soft sound that rumbled through the chest he was lying on.

"You were having nightmares all night. I couldn't wake you." Heero seemed frightened.

Duo gazed deeply into Heero's worried face. His mate was frightened. "I'm fine. It's the damned sedatives. Can't seem to wake up from them." So, it had been Heero's voice he had heard the whole night, calling him from a particularly gruesome nightmare, telling him that nothing was going to hurt him, reassuring him. His brow furrowed with concern. "Did you get any sleep last night?" It was the Healer asking, not Heero's mate.

And no one ignored a question posed by a Healer, even if the Healer looked adorably rounded with child and half draped across his mate's chest, long chestnut locks unbound and spilling over the both of them.

"Not much," Heero confessed, embarrassed. "I came in late last night and you were in the throes of a nightmare. I couldn't wake you and the only thing that helped was me talking to you and holding you."

"I'm awake now, so you can sleep," Duo told him firmly. While he was grateful for Heero easing his fears during the night, the Healer within him was angered the tribe chief didn't have the simple luxury of sleep because of him.

Heero stifled a yawn and nodded in agreement. "But only if you sleep with me." He traced the deep circles under Duo's eyes and caressed a smooth check, brushing a stray lock of hair away. "I know you didn't get much sleep last night with the nightmares and all and the baby was moving practically the entire night. You probably weren't very comfortable."

Duo nodded, feeling like a wrung out cloth and settled as best his could next to Heero, eye fluttering shut. He felt his mate spooning against him, one arm draped across his waist as he gave sleep another go.

Zechs peeked through the entrance, unwilling to disturb an intensely private moment shared between the two.

"What are you doing here?" Wufei called out, startling the tall blond.

Zechs turned to face the dark haired Shifter. "Checking to see if my cousin is well." For some reason, the displeasure and distrust he saw shimmering in those obsidian eyes disturbed him no end.

Wufei hissed. "What I meant was, why are you still here? Why aren't you gone with the rest of them?"

Duo's father and the rest of his party had left early that morning at Heero's expressed wishes, knowing their presence would be disturbing to his mate. Zechs had remained as he was the only one Duo could tolerate and even welcome. Since Duo's cousin was the only who was familiar with Solo and his modus operandi, Heero had retained him until the threat to his mate was properly dealt with.

From the maniacal gleam in the other man's eye, Zechs could only guess that 'properly dealt with' meant 'eliminated'.

"You know why, Wufei," Zechs tilted his head slightly. "Heero's wishes are the tribe's wishes."

Wufei had been privy to the conversation of tribe chiefs and Zechs last night. He had trusted Heero's instinct that they told the truth but he didn't have to like this aristocratic and arrogant man standing before him. Besides, he trust _Heero's_ instincts, he didn't have to trust _Zechs_. He walked up to Zechs, grabbed him by the front of his tunic and pulled the taller man down so they were eye to eye.

"Hurt Duo and die," Wufei growled a warning.

"Let go," Zechs told the smaller man quietly and when that was complied, he smiled for Wufei. "We all love Duo, besides Solo, there isn't another that would dare to hurt him."

"Keeping information from him is hurting him," Wufei told him, walking away from the other Shifter.

Zechs followed the stoic Shifter, but unsure why he was dogging Wufei's steps. "Even your lead Healer said it was necessary. It just isn't the time to have Duo going to pieces on us right now."

"He needs to know there is a threat to his life and be more prepared to protect himself and the young one."

The blond Shifter laughed. "My cousin dear is a Healer, he would allow that asshole to kill him without resistance."

Wufei tried to argue with this bought of logic but decided that Zechs had a point. After all, this was the person that took a werebeast spear through the chest just to keep from killing a crazed creature. "We can't just keep lying to him like that. He still has a deep misunderstanding with his father."

Zechs placed a heavy hand on Wufei's shoulder, causing the slender Shifter to jump slightly at the contact. "We get rid of the threat, then we get on with the reconciliation."

XXxxXX

Duo decided that he had died and gone straight to hell. He had woken up for the second time to the extreme mothering from three people. Quatre had bustled in, checking his temperature and everything else as the afternoon progressed, insisting he drink more than a few awful concoctions that he was sure came from the swamp north from here. Then Wufei had marched in bearing a heavy tray of food and deciding that Duo must be starving, made sure the pregnant Shifter ate at least most of what was on the tray. Heero was the worst. He flatly refused to let Duo get out of bed for any reason, despite Quatre's insistence that his fellow Healer do need a little more exercise.

Worse yet, no one would speak to him. Not about Solo, not about his father. They tiptoed around the subject, with Heero telling him outright, "We shall not speak of this," before leaving. Duo, being restrained on the bed by two Healers in training yelled profanities at his mate's retreating back.

That was why Duo nearly screamed with relief when he saw a familiar blond head bobbing by the entrance. Zechs ducked into the dwelling with a wide smile on his face.

"All ready to kill your protectors yet?" He grinned widely, noting the disgruntled expression on his cousin.

"Thank the Ancient," Duo said with feeling, and gestured for his cousin to be seated.

Zechs lowered himself onto the bed, ice blue eyes looking around for a death glare attached to a pair of cobalt blue eyes. "Your mate's not around I hope?"

Duo shook his head smiling. "I want to speak with you. I want to know what happened. And _no one_ wants to speak to me."

"They were warned not to tell you anything," Zechs told him wryly. "I agreed with that order."

Duo folded his arms in front of him, crossly. "It would do good to tell him that he's my _mate_ not my _mother._"

Zechs shrugged. "From his point of view, I think the roles are the same."

"Where is _he_?" Duo asked hesitantly and Zechs knew who _he_ was.

"Your father was requested to leave by your mate early this morning. He upsets you and at this point, anything that upsets you had better run for their life because you have a pretty vengeful bunch of protectors."

Duo smiled sadly before turning serious. "What he said about…" He began before taking a deep breath. "Solo, does he really hate me?"

Zechs sighed heavily. "The truth?" He raised an eyebrow.

Duo nodded jerkily.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing, cousin. He was jealous of all the attention you were getting from your father and the rest of the tribe. They were talking about how you were one of the strongest Healers in a long while." Zechs stopped seeing the pain in Duo's eyes. "I'm sorry, but you wanted the truth."

"I can't believe Solo… I don't…" Duo's normally brilliant violet eyes were coloured with confusion. He was having a hard time believing the same person who cared so much for him would try to hurt him in anyway. No, his mind rebelled. There was no way, they had to be mistaken. "I don't believe it, Solo would never do anything to hurt me," he stared beseechingly at Zechs who was wrestling with conscience. Should Duo be shaken awake from his dreams or let him believe the best of what could potentially be his murderer.

With heartbreaking fairness, Duo told his cousin, "But I believe that you believe Solo has done this. Besides, he is far, far away now."

Zechs continued to stare at Duo, unsure if he should break the illusion, but there was something behind those shining eyes, a pleading for understanding and Zechs caved. Let Duo have his illusions, as long as he was safe. Zechs would see to it.

"So," Zechs said, changing the subject, blue eyes dropping to his cousin's oversized stomach. "Why do you go around wearing a pillow under your shirt?" He teased lightly, reaching out to touch the taut flesh gently. "And it's alive!" He succeeded in distracting his cousin and won a laugh from Duo. Doing his job well, Zechs managed to keep his cousin's mind occupied while the rest of Heero's tribe and his own now roaming near the area track down one errant Hearer.

XXxxXX

"Damn him," Solo cursed violently, seeing the protective circle that huddled around his brother where ever he went. "He gets the best of everything." He slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree he was hiding behind. "I send you to the most quick-tempered tribe chief and yet you can bend him to your will. Duo Maxwell, you have taken enough from me. That baby is mine!" Hungry eyes roamed over his brother's growing body as he shared a joke with one of the tribe member.

"I'll take everything you own, Duo Maxwell."

XXxxXX

Duo noticed Heero got more and more frantic as the weeks rolled by. He found it absolutely hilarious. As his pregnancy progressed, Heero got more and more stifling. It came to a point where his mate had refused to let Duo walk because Quatre had passed a comment that walking would sometimes cause labour.

All right, that part wasn't really funny, but the rest was.

There were times when Heero's eyes would go wild with panic when he realised he was going to be a father _very _shortly. The tribe chief's panic attacks had become legendary amongst the tribe and was a cause for endless teasing. The episode with Treize and Solo has also faded from Duo's mind while more vital matters took precedence, like how to get up from a chair unassisted. More often than not, there was someone around to help him if Heero was out, which he wasn't much recently. Duo's mood swings has gotten progressively worse as well, raging at Heero one minute, accusing him of the many discomfort advanced pregnancy brought to cuddling against him like a contented kitten the next.

But things didn't seem as perfect recently and Duo felt the stirrings of worry. There was an undercurrent of _something_ going on within the tribe and Heero and Zechs were smack in the middle of it. Duo had managed to put his worry regarding his brother and father out of his mind for the past few weeks, knowing that this issue would always be there. There would be ample time to worry about it later. But watching his mate and cousin putter around, Duo knew the issue may just be brought out sooner rather than later.

For now, he would just enjoy whatever the Ancient gave him, peace, a loving mate and a furiously kicking son.

He moaned softly, coming up from the depths of a nap, rubbing his sore spot. Violet eyes flickered open to find Heero staring at him, his head propped up against an arm.

Duo felt heat flooding his cheeks. "What?"

There was a mysterious smile playing on Heero lips as he leaned over and nuzzled his mate's neck. "Just looking, since I can't touch anymore," he tone was almost regretful.

"No more panic attacks?" Duo teased and was pleased to see Heero's expression darkened. His mate didn't like to be reminded of his loss of control and would growl at everyone who brought it up. Well, everyone except for Duo. At this point, Duo knew he could get away with anything.

"We are going out for patrol," Heero said shortly. "I had wanted to say goodbye with a kiss, but since…." His tone was almost petulant as he got up from their bed. "Well, goodbye, love."

"Heero," Duo was unable to keep the smile from his voice as he watched Heero stalk out. He went a little overboard this time, but he was certain that his mate wouldn't be angry by the time he got back. Besides, this was a good opportunity to go for a little fresh air in the clearing. And nobody had to know.

Getting up from bed took a little finesse that he lacked currently, but he managed a vertical position. Making sure no one saw him, he sneaked out of the dwelling, almost dizzy with glee for having escaped the warriors. Jailors, captors, whatever. He was careful to wander not too far from the village but he was clear of Healers and mother hens alike.

At least for a while.

He had been walking a while when he felt the need to lean against a tree to rest. Yes, that was it, he wasn't tired, he just needed a breather.

"How stupid can you get, brother?" Solo drawled, stepping out from behind another tree not too far from Duo.

Duo's head snapped up, his face alight with joy. "Solo! Where have you been?" He had missed his brother desperately and despite how his father had tried to malignant him in Duo's eyes, the Healer trusted Solo, believed that his brother would never hurt him in anyway. "So many things have happened, I…" Duo trailed off suddenly, sensing something different about his brother. There was an air of menace around his normally placid countenance.

Solo's eyes narrowed threateningly. "The entire village's trying to protect you, and you sneak off by yourself," he clicked his tongue mockingly taking a step towards his brother. "Too bad, you're mine now." He pulled out a gleaming knife.

tbc…

Uh, there are no Solo fans… are there?

Oh gosh! 200 reviews, you guys actually like me, you really, really, really like me! holds up fake Oscar trophy I want to thank my…. J

Seriously, thank you all for reviewing and spending a little of your time to read what I had to write. Sorry for the delay in posting. I have been hideously sick from some form of food poisoning for most of the week now. So now, chappie 15 is up and there are only a few more left.


	16. Of Confrontations and Knives

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 16: Of Confrontations and Knives

"Solo?" Duo ventured uncertainly, backing a step. His brother seemed different for some reason. There was no concern within Solo's eyes, no love, nothing and worse than being empty, it was filled with hatred. Pure and unadulterated. Duo felt like he was punched in the stomach.

Solo _hated _him. It was written all over his face.

"Poor little brother," Solo continued to jeer, taking another step forward. "Poor little misunderstood Duo," he flashed the knife in the air. "Always the centre of attention, always the one everyone looks out for," his eyes hardened. "Always you, always Duo."

"Solo?" Duo continued to back away. He turned and saw the village, considering running back there. He realised on time that he was in no condition what so ever to run anywhere. Fear began to gnaw at him. His brother looked ready to kill him and was absolutely serious about it.

"Solo," a sharp voice barked. "Drop the knife."

Duo could have wept with relief. It was Zechs, he should have known he wasn't that graceful enough to avoid all the warriors. He made to run to his cousin but was caught easily by his brother around the neck in a chokehold. He felt the cold press of steel against his jugular.

"Don't," Solo warned, voice low and menacing against Duo's ear. "You know what I can do. Don't make me do it…. prematurely."

Duo's felt his heart pounding and his breath coming in fearful gasps. This was not Solo, his brother would never do this to him. Never.

"Who are you?" Duo gasped. "Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to come in between me and my brother? Did my father send you?"

Zechs looked almost disgusted. "Duo! Wake up, that's Solo, not some other Shifter pretending to be your brother," he barked.

"Silly stupid Duo, afraid of the one thing that could have protected you," Solo shifted his gaze to Zechs. "I'm taking him, you won't follow me."

"In your dreams," Zechs snapped.

Solo smiled maniacally. "What I forgot to put in was, you won't be following me, because," he shifted the knife in his hand and threw it at Zechs. "You would be dead."

Duo screamed as the knife found its' mark, deep in Zechs' chest. His cousin went down in a boneless heap. And he didn't seem to be breathing. With strength he didn't know he possessed, Duo flung his brother's confining arms off and ran as fast as he could towards his fallen cousin. Almost sobbing, Duo turned Zechs onto his back and saw the knife embedded deeply into the middle of his right chest. The Healer within Duo made a quick diagnosis. Heart not affected, probably a punctured lung from the laboured breathing, possible cracked rib. He had to work fast. His brother wasn't going to wait long for him and Zechs didn't have much time for that matter.

_I'm sorry little one,_ Duo apologised, touching stomach lightly. _Just a little so Zechs doesn't die._

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the knife out and for the first time in almost seven months, Duo brought his Healing power to the surface. Taking care to use as little power as possible Duo re-knitted the tear in unconscious Shifter's lungs and saw Zechs stirring. The Healer cut his power off quickly just as an irate Solo hauled him to his feet. Duo could no longer do anything for blood loss and hoped to the Ancient help would come before Zechs bled to death.

Gripping the knife tightly in his fist, Duo took a swing at Solo as he was turned around by rough hands. His swollen midsection threw off his centre of gravity and he missed his target by a wide mark. He was quickly relieved of his weapon and backhanded onto the Forest ground. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him and something else… There was a slight cramping low in his belly, something akin to the pain he normally felt after Healing when he first realised he was pregnant, but not as intense. Dread filled him. His body told him what it was. He wasn't going to lose the baby like he thought he had all those months ago. This was worse, he had gone into labour.

Solo had possession of the knife again and his eyes gleamed with murder. "You always try to undo everything I work so hard for." He raised the knife high into the air aiming for Duo's distended stomach, aiming for his unborn son. "Why must you take everything I have?" He screamed, bringing it down in a deadly arc.

Duo saw the knife and in one desperate attempt to save his baby, he twisted to his side just as the sharp object plunged painfully into his thigh. Unable to hold it in, a scream of agony filled the air.

"Look what you made me do?" Solo said placidly, the fit of rage passed. His eyes searched the village and noticed some movement within it. "Come on, _brother_," he bit out acidly. "Let's go." He pulled his brother to his feet again and pulled him along as they disappeared deeper into the Forest.

XXxxXX

Heero sense a wrongness just as he stepped into the village. He tilted his head slightly, listening carefully to what the Forest was tell him. His breath caught and frantic eyes swung around.

"Warriors, gather," he yelled. In a flurry of motion, all able Shifters gathered in front of their leader. "Get Quatre," he told Trowa softly. "Blood has been spilt." And he didn't know whose. Duo was now missing, there was a Shifter lying injured not too far from here.

In a short while, Heero had all his warriors panned out and a frantic call from Wufei brought everyone to him. The sight before him almost brought Heero to his knees. Zechs lay bleeding in Wufei's arms, but not a weapon in sight.

"Damn it, Zechs, don't you dare die on me," Wufei was yelling at the unconscious man he had cradled in his arms. "Quatre, please," he raised obsidian orbs pleadingly to the Healer's.

The slight Healer dropped gracefully next to Zechs. "Wufei, you have to let go." He watched carefully as Wufei forcefully peeled himself off the blond Shifter and waited for Quatre to do his work. The Healer almost smiled at him, knowing it wouldn't be welcome. If he read things correctly, they were probably going to lose Wufei to Duo's old tribe if Zechs had anything to say about it. Now, it was Quatre's job to make sure Zechs would be able to say something about it. As he touched the injured Shifter, he felt _something._ It was extremely faint and hardly recognisable, but worryingly familiar. Then blond Healer put it out of his mind as he set out about Healing Zechs.

The Shifter came awake coughing and urgently grabbed at Quatre. "Solo," he whispered weakly.

"What? He's here?" Heero brushed Quatre aside just as Wufei came behind Zechs to support him.

"Took… Duo," Zechs managed before passing out again.

Heero released an enraged howl and barked a short order for the trackers to do their work.

"Heero," Trowa called out softly, hunkered not too far from where Zechs was lying. He pointed to a small pool of crimson on the ground. "That's Duo's scent."

His Duo, his mate. His blood. Duo was injured. He was bleeding.

These thoughts ran repeatedly through his head. "We hunt."

XXxxXX

Duo felt faint. The world had become a confused and colourless blur. His thigh burned as rivulets of blood streamed down his pants, soaking them through.

He was losing too much blood.

A strong cramp took his mind away from the pain in his thigh. Over the past few hours? He had lost count, but his pains were getting stronger and soon he wouldn't be able to move anymore. He had to buy some time. Heero would find him, Duo knew he would. He fell to the ground as the pain within him eased, spent of the last of his strength.

"Get up!" Solo hissed.

Duo panted slumping onto ground. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, anguished.

Solo stared down at him. "Why? How dare you ask me why?"

"I am your brother, I thought you love me." Duo felt his heart shatter at the revulsion in Solo's features, twisting the once handsome face into something unrecognisably ugly.

"You had everything," Solo bit out. "Our father's love, our father's name."

"I was named after our mother," Duo reminded him. "As is custom. The tribe chief rejected me by not letting me take his name, you know that," he cried, willing his brother to remember and believe.

Solo laughed mirthlessly. "Stupid, stupid Duo. Believing everything I said. Treize was our mother, and he named only you for our father. He honoured _you._ He wanted so much to be reminded by you of our father. You were the prodigal son, you were the strong one, you were the one who had everything. You always take everything!"

"You were Treize's heir!" Duo cried, wincing at another pain. Treize, his father… his mother? A bearer? If his mind wasn't as dizzy as it was, he would have shaken his head in disbelief.

"Only because you couldn't be!" Solo flung back. He started pacing restlessly, brandishing his knife in the air. "Treize would love me if you weren't around! Everything would be perfect."

"You are my brother, I would have given anything to you. You lied to me about our father as well?" Duo asked in a small hurt voice.

Solo cackled with glee. "You were so easy to manipulate and our stupid father helped when he had me whipped."

Duo was struck dumb, feeling as if his world had fallen apart. Years of fear for his father was for naught. Years of mental torture, years of pain. He wanted so badly to scream in frustration, to drive a knife through Solo's wicked, black heart. "You betrayed me," he whispered, one hand gripping the muscles cramping painfully in his stomach.

"You shouldn't have been born!" Solo raged. "You came and took everything from me. No one wanted to look at me anymore, no one cared for me anymore." He went on in an almost sing song tone. "No one wanted Solo, only Duo." He glared at Duo once more. "I HATE YOU!" He shrieked at his brother.

The Healer cringed, at a loss of what to do. He couldn't protect himself, couldn't kill even if he was given the chance, but he had something to protect now and no way to protect it.

_Duo, love.._

Duo almost wept with relief. Heero. He was near. At least near enough for telepathy through their bond.

_Heero, help. He's insane. My brother's insane_ Duo felt pain, sorrow, agony.

_We're close_

Solo began advancing towards Duo again. "I tried so many times. You. Just. Wouldn't. Die!" He leaned over his fallen brother. "I tried even here, that stupid werebeast couldn't even get it right. All those stupid idiots. Then even the Ancient wanted you to be safe. This baby," he pressed a rough hand on Duo's midsection, and was rewarded with a soft cry of pain. "It's supposed to be mine. You're a damned Healer, you're not supposed to breed. Heero was supposed to kill you when he found out." Solo grabbed his brother by the neck and pinned him to the ground, squeezing it tightly.

Duo choked, clawing at weakly the hand around his neck, cutting off his air. Too late, too weak.

_I'm sorry, Heero_ he threw that thought out, his vision darkening as his air was slowly cut off. _I tried _As his world faded to grey, he saw once more the deadly knife held high above him and the cloudy sky above prepared to weep for the death of a Shifter.

tbc…


	17. Of Blood and Death

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, probably future mpreg

**Fates and Choices**

Part 17: Of Blood and Death

Trowa had found the trail easily. After all, all they had to do was follow the scent of Duo's blood and sweat. He was getting worried. From the amount of blood they found, Duo was losing a lot of it and fast. He glanced at Heero and noted the anxiety emanating from his leader. He seemed to be lost in thought as he tried continuously to listen to the Forest.

Trowa sighed. So far there has been nothing, Solo had covered himself well enough.

"Trowa, have you found the trail?" Heero asked anxiously.

Solo had tried his best to hide their trail. It had worked to some degree, but the blood was just too obvious to miss. It was just a matter of time before they found Duo.

"Don't worry," Trowa soothed and was taken aback when Heero exploded.

"That person is insane. He has my mate and our son with him. He is going to _kill _them." Heero grabbed Trowa by the front of his tunic. "How the hell can I _not_ worry?"

Trowa settled his hands on Heero's shoulders. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do until we find the trail. It will be soon and there is nothing to do right now but _stay_ calm." He looked over to Quatre and motioned him over.

"Come Heero," Quatre led the distraught tribe chief away. "Let Trowa and the others do their job all right?"

The tribe chief knew he was useless right now but no matter how he tried, he just couldn't stay focused. They were so close, close enough to communicate with Duo through their bond, but not close enough to catch his scent. Solo would kill his mate, he wasn't even hesitant to hurt Zechs and sure as hell didn't hesitate when he hurt Duo. Heero was filled with self recrimination. He shouldn't have gone on that patrol today. He was upset with his mate and didn't even kiss him goodbye. What kind of mate was he? If anything happened to Duo, he wouldn't ever forgive himself.

He buried his head in his hands with a pained moan. He felt someone rubbing his shoulders, comforting him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quatre next to him. When had his Healer sat next to him?

"I can't lose him, Quatre."

"I know."

_I'm sorry, Heero_ Duo's thoughts came filtering through, weak and almost disjointed. _I tried_ And then, complete silence.

Heero shot to his feet. "Duo! NO!"

Just as Trowa called out, "We found it."

In perfect unity, with their tribe chief at the helm and their tracker leading them, the tribe raced towards their leader's mate. The Forest whipped past them in a blur while the overcast sky threatened. They had to find Duo before it rained, before the tracks were washed away. But for once, luck was on their side. They have reached their destination.

Heero snarled at the sight of his mate's brother with his hand around Duo's slender neck and stabbing down with the knife in his other hand. He didn't even think, he unleashed his own dagger within a blink of an eye. Solo froze above Duo, his eyes bugging out as the dagger lodged itself in his throat. Slowly, he slumped over and landed next to a semi conscious Duo.

"Won't… die…" Solo croaked before the life faded from his eyes.

Heero rushed to Duo's side, carrying his mate away from the bleeding body. Duo was ashen with deep bruises around his neck. He didn't seem to be breathing and blood, there were so much of it. It soaked through everything.

"By the Ancient, no," Heero begged, pulling his mate close. "Don't leave me, please." He felt their son still moving strongly within Duo. "Our son needs you, love, don't leave us."

"He..e..ro," Duo coughed, his voice raw.

Heero pulled back to see violet eyes opened a slit. He sobbed with relief. Just a slit, Duo's beautiful eyes were barely open, but it was enough.

Duo was alive.

It was over. All over.

All around them, rain began to fall. The Forest began mourning for the loss of a Shifter.

XXxxXX

Quatre knelt next to the injured Shifter, taking off his bloodied pants, careful not to cause him further pain. Duo leaned against Heero, his face pinched with pain and breathing shallowly. The wound was long and deep, and bleeding profusely. Heero tightened his grip on Duo's shoulder when he whimpered softly, clutching spasmodically at his mate's shirt.

"Hurts," Duo whispered lowly, pressing his face against the side Heero's neck. The contractions were slowly getting closer to each other, but still he kept silent about it. The blood from his wound and the rain had mask the breaking of his water and no one was the wiser, even Quatre, who passed off his distress from the pain of the wound.

"It's just be a while more, love," Heero rasped, his stormy blue eyes betraying the concern he felt for his mate. Duo's blood loss, coupled with his advanced pregnancy made travelling a problem, and he didn't want to expose his mate to torrential rain by travelling in it. His only hope was to rest in that makeshift lean to until it eased a little and he could construct a litter to carry Duo home.

The Healer raised his hand, hovering over the long bloody wound on the pregnant Shifter's leg, the warm glow of Healing illuminating the dim darkened Forest Heero saw the ugly gash on his mate's leg close and disappeared.

An involuntary moan tore from Duo as a contraction crested and he buried his face deeper into Heero's shoulder, biting at the thick material of the coat Trowa had solicitously thrown of him, in a painful effort to stifle his scream. His body was preparing for his baby's arrival and it was moving along fast. It would be quite soon he knew but his dazed filled mind told him to keep his condition to himself. Do not worry Heero, Heero worries when Duo in pain, so, Heero must not know Duo's in pain. After all, his mate had enough worried about him enough for today.

Duo mind was too confused to work things out properly at the moment.

"Duo," Quatre asked, alarmed. "Did I hurt you?"

As the pain faded, the braided Healer managed a weak smile for a nearly frantic mate and a worried Healer. "I'm fine. It hurt a while ago, a little sore now," he explained, still trying to breathe shallowly, almost panting.

"We will stay here until you get stronger," Quatre leaned forward, taking a cloth and wiping the sweat of Duo's brow. "You are still weak, and this stupid rain isn't helping us to get you home. Just bear with it for a while until it stops?"

Duo managed a weak nod as he rested in his mate's comforting embrace.

The Shifters outside were on full alert. Solo's body had been disposed of in the manner of all Shifters. The Forest had absorbed it back into itself, but patrols were sent out to keep alert for signs of trouble as well as to find dry firewood to keep their tribe chief's injured mate warm.

Hours past but still the rain continued. Quatre studied the embracing couple with a frown of worry. Duo had been steadily getting paler and paler as the hours past and he appeared to be still in some discomfort. Blood loss can be an insidious thing, but it wouldn't have caused more pain. The braided Shifter was spooned tightly against Heero, shivering slightly, and occasionally whimpering.

Duo groaned deeply, the pained sound escaping despite his best effort to keep it in. He felt something preparing to emerge and an increased pressure in between his legs and causing the desire to push to be unbearable. The pains gave him no respite now, coming one on top of each other as he gripped Heero's shirt twisting it as the wave of agony peaked, his back arching with the pain.

"Duo?" Heero sounded alarmed. He should have known something was wrong with his mate; the tense body resting to him should have been an indication. He could kick himself for his ignorance. "What's wrong, love? Is it the baby?" He rested his hand against his mate's distended belly. Alarm turned to terror as he felt the muscles beneath his hand tightened for a long moment before relaxing. "By the Ancient, is it the baby? Are you in labour?"

At the word 'labour', Quatre whipped around, eyes wide with worry as the Shifters outside started murmuring with concern. This was hardly the ideal place for a birth and if Duo had begun labour, they needed to move him back to the village and soon. Quatre realised they would have some time, since this was Duo's first baby and they usually took their time.

"It… it's… coming," Duo panted raggedly.

"Quatre, the baby's coming," Heero called out, panicked.

"NOW!" Duo screamed, gasping through the pain that continued to assail him in vicious waves.

"Now?" Heero echoed, strangled. "What do you mean by now? You can't be having it _now_!"

Quatre was at Duo's side in an instant, easing the labouring Shifter's legs up and apart, the colour draining from his already pale face as he saw a dark haired lump in between Duo's spread thighs. "By the Ancient, the baby's is crowning! How long have you been in labour Duo?"

"All… day… I… think…" Duo punctuated each word with a moan of pain, clutching at a pale faced, panicking mate.

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" Heero scolded harshly, brushing sweat slicked hair from his love's forehead.

"I… I…" Duo tried to speak but broke off with a strangled scream as his back arched from the vicious pain gripping his belly.

"Enough," Quatre ordered, taking over the situation. He shifted Duo into a more comfortable position against Heero with a soft order of, "Don't push, Duo, don't do anything yet," before getting up and ordering the hovering Shifters to get more dry firewood. In Duo's weakened condition, they needed to keep him and the baby warm.

"Quatre, he's pushing!" Heero squawked in panic, holding onto Duo's shoulders. "Love, please, don't do anything yet, please love."

Duo paid no heed to Heero as his body asserted a stronger command and he strained, biting his lips until it bled.

"Duo," Quatre was back in an instant, positioning himself in between the pregnant Shifter's quaking legs. He hissed at blood that was spilling out. "All right, with the next pain, you push, can you do that for me?"

Duo nodded, reaching out to grip the blond's shoulder, speaking no longer an option. Another wave began and he pushed, focusing on the pressure in between his thighs as he felt himself being stretched impossible wide. His hold on the Healer's shoulder tightened as he felt something emerge from him.

"All right, Duo, stop, you can stop now, the head's out," Quatre encouraged, turning the tiny head and cleaning out its mouth.

"How's… baby? All right?" Duo panted painfully.

"Don't worry, he's perfect, absolutely perfect," Quatre assured.

Heero stared in horrified wonder at the small being now nestled in between his mate's pale thighs, as his pressed soft kisses against Duo's sweaty temple. "Oh, love, you are magnificent. Just a little more. Our son, love." A lump formed in this throat as he witness the most miraculous sight ever, his son being given birth by his strong and beautiful mate. He gasped as blood spilled out from between Duo's legs, pooling on the ground in horrifying amounts.

"Duo, we need to get the rest of this baby out, understand?" Quatre said, his aqua eyes darkened with worry at the ashen face Duo. There was blood all over the blond's hand as the bleeding had increased with each effort Duo put in to bring the child forth. It was worsening his condition that had already been weakened from the earlier injury. He wanted the baby born as quickly as possible for him to Heal his friend.

"Not… an… imbecile," Duo grouched through gritted teeth and surrendered himself to another painful contraction. He strained, feeling the baby slip out partially and Quatre cheering him, while Heero murmured encouragements softly in his ear.

"Once more, Duo and that's it."

Not bothering with words, the violet eyed Healer nodded and pushed with all his strength, and the baby slipped out hotly in a rush of birth fluids into the blond's hands.

Exhausted, Duo fell against Heero's shoulder, panting as he felt his eyes flutter close. It was hard getting his head straight, as it was fuzzy with exhaustion and he heard his son wailing from far, far away. A tired smile shaped his lips, his son was fine and he felt himself slipping slowly from awareness.

The moment the afterbirth was delivered, he felt Quatre's power Healing him but something was wrong, he was getting so tired. He had already lost too much blood as it is. Then, a warmly wrapped baby was gently placed in his arms, but already weak, nearly dropped the bundle and Heero's shaking arms came around his, helping him hold their son. He caught a glimpse of sleepy dark blue eyes before darkness swallowed him.

"Look, Duo," Heero whispered in awe at the tiny creature nestled in his love's loving embrace, and his protective ones. "Our son." The figure trapped in his arms lay still, slump against his chest. "Duo?" Came a panicked cry, as Heero nudged him with a shoulder, trying to get a reaction from his mate. "Duo!"

"DUO! NO!"

And the rain continued to pour.

tbc….

Tsu: Orphans for adoption! Orphans for adoption!

Heero: Hey, Tsu, Duo's dead, not me!

Tsu: Details, details.

Duo: What! Another deathfic? What is it with you and deathfics?

Tsu: Shut up, you're dead.

Duo: Heero….

Heero: Shut up, you're dead.

Guys, sorry, and as Annie says, Ack, this is the third or fourth cliffie in a row… I really didn't notice that…. But hey…. evil laugh


	18. Of Fates and Choices

Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi) , major A.U, some OOC I think, mpreg

**This is dedicated to all of you who ruptured something thinking I killed Duo!**

**Fates and Choices**

Part 18: Of Fates and Choices

Duo came awake in degrees, the first sensation he felt was something tugging at his breast. Thinking Heero was trying to wake him up in the most pleasant way possible, he slurred a sexy, "Heero, stop it, that's for our son." This was rewarded by a strangled laugh followed by uncontrolled giggling. The next thing that hit him was soreness around his hips and stomach.

The baby, he had the baby.

Forcing tired eyes open, he blinked blearily at the scene before him. He was home, with a blushing Heero and an amused Quatre standing next to the bed. Looking down, he felt innate joy filling him as his eyes took in the small creature nursing at his small, but well formed breasts. He smiled radiantly at his mate who scooted closer, helping him sit up, propped against a small mound of pillows. He still felt like his limbs were made out of lead, but the odd detachment that assailed him last night had disappeared. Was it last night? How long has it been?

Heero gathered his family close, kissing Duo's silken hair as he watched his son massage his mate's breasts with small fists as he ate his lunch.

"How long was I out?" A frowned furrowed Duo's brow as he instinctively rocked the small being in his arms.

"Two days." There was stark fear in Heero's tone and caused violet eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Two days? What happened to me?"

Quatre laughed. "What didn't? You had been kidnapped, attacked, slashed at and given birth all in one night. No wonder you body shut down."

Duo's joy dimmed at the memory of what happened. "Is he… dead?" He asked in a small voice, feeling guilt at causing the death of his brother, the one person who once meant more to him than his own life.

"I killed him," Heero informed his mate emotionlessly, then kissing the top of Duo's head, rubbing his cheek against the soft hair. "And I don't want you to feel any guilt in this." He forced Duo's head up, staring deep into the Healer's eyes. "Do you understand?" He said forcefully.

His mate just sighed shakily and leaned into Heero's warmth. One soft hand stroked the little one's head, marvelling at the softness of the hair there. "Why did he want me dead? I would have given him everything I had. I just wanted him to be happy."

Quatre moved into Duo's line of sight. "Jealousy is a horrible thing. Sometimes it eats at a person and he gets twisted by it." He reached out to clasp his friend's shoulder. "Heero is right; it is not your fault. Your brother chose the path he was on."

Not really wanting to argue and not really having the strength, Duo nodded, keen eyes studying their new son. No matter what they said, he would continue to grieve for the loss of his brother, but that could wait for a while. He needed to care for the small helpless creature that came from him. There would be ample time for grief later. "What do you think he will be?" He tipped his head up study Heero.

Heero's eyes drank in the enticing picture his mate made and they darkened with pride. "As wonderful as you are." He covered Duo's lips ruthlessly, drawing a small whimper of pleasure from his mate.

Quatre cleared his throat loudly. "Not yet. We talked about this, Heero." He glared pointedly at his tribe chief who darkened with a flush.

Duo smiled, understanding the by-play. Then another thought hit him. "Zechs, how is my cousin?" He asked, frantic, making to get off the bed.

"He's fine," Heero soothed, anchoring his mate down.

"Yes," Quatre rolled his eyes sky ward. "If Wufei has anything to do about it."

"Wufei?" Duo eyes widened with delighted shock. "And my cousin?"

Quatre gave his friend a short explanation of how the warrior had pinned the healing Zechs to his dwelling and refused to let him out until he was stronger. That had been two days ago. And from the sounds coming from Wufei's home, he was certain that Zechs was indeed 'stronger'. Seeing the other Healer tiring, Quatre took the small bundle from Duo's reluctant arms and settled him into a small cradle next to the bed. Then he quietly left the cuddling couple alone for his own mate and claim his own cuddle.

Heero settled his mate back onto the bed and tucked the covers around them. He decided a nap wasn't such a bad thing. The past few days' tension was getting to him.

"You frightened me, Duo," Heero gaze devoured Duo hungrily, knowing and regretting his mate was in no condition for the type of nap he had in mind.

Duo turned away, feeling his brother's betrayal acutely. "Did he hate me that much?"

Heero clutched Duo to his chest, and rubbed his back soothingly as he let his mate vent his grief. He needed to let go. Long moments passed and Duo had quieted, lying quietly in arms he knew would shelter him from anything he feared as Heero had promised.

"Your father would like to speak with you," Heero ventured and nearly lost his tongue when Duo's head came up in a flash. Duo narrowly missed connection with Heero's jaw as he stared agog at his mate.

"What for?" Duo asked, the fear was still there.

"You do know it wasn't your father all along, it was…"

"Solo," Duo finished sadly for him. "I know that now, but…"

Heero silenced Duo with a finger on his lips. "Just hear me out. Your father has lost one son, don't let him lose another?" He stared at the small being next to their bed. "Think of how you would feel if it was your son."

Duo followed his mate's gaze to the sleeping baby. "Is it true? What Solo said, I was named after my father?"

"I didn't sense him lying," Heero said cautiously. He didn't know the truth; only that Treize wasn't deceitful when he told Heero his story. It was an honour for the child to be named after the father and not the bearer. The child usually was named after the mother and more so in the case if a tribe chief was a bearer like Treize. So, Treize wasn't giving away his son, he was honouring his mate.

"So I've lived a lie for all these years?" Duo sounded forlorn.

"We'll learn from this," Heero promised, tucking Duo's head under his chin. "We'll not make the same mistake with our children."

"Children?" There was a smile in Duo's voice.

"Well, whatever the Ancient gives us, I happily take."

Duo nodded as well. He had to move on from this, there were more in his life now. He had a mate and a family now. He had friends and a tribe that cared deeply for him. He would like to think that fate has led him all this way to Heero Yuy's arms, but he remember his one meeting with the beautiful power of the Ancient. She was right, she listened when Duo spoke. So did that mean it wasn't fate after all, and all this came to pass from some conscious choice on Duo's part? Did he ask for someone to love and the Ancient had answered his prayer somehow? Snuggling deep into Heero's embrace, he thought sleepily, maybe the Ancient heard them both.

"What do you want to name our son?" Heero cut through Duo's thoughts.

"Hmmm…." Duo murmured sleepily. "You choose."

"I have always liked the name Odin Lowe," Heero announced. "Odin Lowe Maxwell," he repeated, testing the name on his tongue. "My heir and of my blood."

Duo tilted his head back and caught Heero's gaze. "Odin Lowe _Yuy_." He corrected.

Heero gaped at his mate. Then a tender smile graced his lips. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome," Duo yawned, cuddling under Heero's chin again.

The tribe chief felt his heart fill with love for his mate. So much that his heart would burst.

Duo wasn't giving his son away, he was honouring his mate.

And Heero Yuy was infinitely honoured.

Owari.

OMG…. I finished! It's finally done.

falls over dead

Guys, I have a few fics coming and the first to be posted would be a 2x5x2 called Life Altering Decisions. It may take some time to write as I am currently involved in writing a sequel for Fates and Choices (blames Annie Maxwell). Currently have a few chappies of that and still thinking of a title. Give me a few weeks before I start posting and it would be only after Finding Heaven is completely posted. Please bear with me. Thanks.


End file.
